Ikuto's visit
by Kitty McGee
Summary: Amu finds Ikuto on the streets and can't help falling for his lost kitten-like eyes and took him home to stay in her room...again. Breaking her promise with her mother about not keeping secrets from each other, Amu attepmts to hide him in her new room
1. Cp1 Amu's New Guest

**Kitty: Okay so this is my first fanfic (that went well hehe) so woo!**

** I just hope you like it and appreciate my proper punctuation yay =^.^=**

Who will find out, I thought. Hiding Ikuto was like hiding a lost kitten. If I kept him hidden in my new room in the attic, my parents would never go up to my room. A week, two at the max would be enough. I couldn't leave him on the streets.

"Are you sure it's okay, Amu?" he asked, fixing his violin case higher onto his back.

"Y-Yeah. Positive. You can just chill in my room for as long as you need. My parents won't even notice."

He nodded in approval and opened my garden gate for me. I twiddled my golden key in the door and held it open for him. He was still in my front garden looking at the flowers.

"What are you doing?" I asked, impatiently because I knew my mother would be home soon from shopping.

"You like roses?"

"Emm…Yeah. I do."

"The ones in your garden are beautiful. You look after them well."

"Thanks," I said and ushered him inside the house.

I noticed a single rose in his hand. He put it in a tall glass with water and carried it up to my room.

My room was still very plain; all there was in my room was my bed, my wardrobe, a rug and a desk. But I still lived in there. Ikuto had to duck his head when he got up the stairs to my room.

"It's kind of small…and the ceiling is low. But it's better then my old room, right?" I asked, sitting on a Japanese pillow on the floor.

"Yeah, if you say so. Your old room was…brighter."

"But Ami will need my room when she grows up more and anyway, why would a cat-boy want a bright room with all the sleeping he does?"

"Oh, I personally don't like bright places," he admitted, the corners of his mouth barely managing a smile, "But I guess you did. Being such a bright and cheerful person…" his voice trailed off a bit.

"I guess you could say I'm the opposite of you," I joked.

He took a while to reply, either to think of what to say or I was afraid that I said something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…"

"No. Your right. Someone as nice and kind as you could never like someone like me," he finally replied, his voice sad and lonely.

"What do you mean? We're friends Ikuto," I told him cheerfully, expecting him to nod his head, or whatever.

"Amu! How many times do I have to tell you I love you? If I haven't told you enough, I've shown you. I saved you many times, I give you things, I bring you places, I think I've done what girls would expect a guy to do. Hell, I even have a Chara-Nari transformation with you! But I don't understand why you don't notice my love for you…What do I do to earn the love of a shocking pink-haired beauty like Amu?"

There was a short silence. I didn't know what to say. There was no doubt Ikuto's confession had more feeling in it then Tadase's. But he was right. He's done so many things for me and for some reason, I didn't even notice. I owed him so much.

"Yeah. That's right. I owe you, Ikuto. I owe you a lot," I said before hopping down the stairs of the attic and heading to the kitchen. I expected him to follow me, actually, like in a drama, or something. I was even prepared for him spinning my around and kissing me, but that was just stupid. Maybe that meant I really did like him. Why didn't I realise before? The reason was obviously because I had never felt such an emotion, such a feeling. I was so in love with him I didn't know how to respond.

I stayed in the kitchen until my mother came home making mochi ice cream. My mother praised me on how well I made them, but lately I've turned to cooking when I have problems. And being a pre-teen, I had a lot of problems, so understandably, I got a lot of practice in cooking. Mochi ice cream was my favourite, and it was a lot cheaper to make it then buy it, so thanks to me, my fridge was always fully stacked with it. I dusted them with flour then brought them up to my room. Ikuto was in the corner, reading some of my manga. That kind of worried me; the fact that he was reading young girls' manga, of course. I placed the plate on my desk and bit into one.

"Ouch!" I yelled, dropping the rest on my plate.

"What's wrong," Ikuto asked, slowly lowering the manga from his face.

"I just bit into some ice cream. It hurt my teeth."

"You must have some useless teeth then," he replied and continued reading.

I rolled my eyes and kept eating.

"What flavours have you got there?" Ikuto asked me, his eyes not moving from my manga.

"Vanilla and chocolate."

"Chocolate, you say?"

"Yeah. You can have some if you want."

"No, I think I'll pass."

"If it's because I made them I'll kill-" I began, raising my voice.

"It's not that. You know I'd eat anything made by Amu after tasting those biscuits and chocolates of yours…" this made me blush wildly, "I'll only eat them if Amu feeds me."

"Feed you?"

"Yes."

"What age are you? Four?"

"Just turned 17, actually."

"I know your age, don't be cheeky with me!"

"I just simply wanted Amu to feed me what she made. It doesn't take much energy to stretch out your arm and feed me, Amu-Chan."

I reluctantly picked up a chocolate mochi ice cream ball and held it in the air in front of his face. When I looked back at him, he licked the flour from the top then took a small bite.

"Stop playing with it. Just eat it and end my misery."

"But I have to savour it. Who knows when Amu will let me taste her cooking again?"

I rolled my eyes, twice, to make sure he saw.

"Does my presence really bother Amu that much?" he asked, still nibbling at the mochi in my fingers.

"Yes."

"But then why did she invite me into her house?"

He got me, so I just turned around and continued what I was doing, writing a letter to Utau.

"Your writing a letter to my sister?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I was just thinking it was good you two are getting along-"

But before he got to finish what he was going to say, five Charas burst through the attic door on the ground, laughing and panting.

"I won! I won!" shouted Ran, waving her pom-poms in the air.

"Just about…" Yoru said, rolling his little golden eyes. He was just catching his breath.

"It's okay Yoru," Miki told him, patting him on the back, "You won in my opinion, because we all know Ran in unnaturally good at sports."

Miki was such a flirt.

"We don't need a winner!" Dia exclaimed, twirling around in circles, "We all shone in that race!"

"Yes yes!" Suu agreed, "And since I lost, I shall clean up! Here I go!"

Suu flew around dusting and vacuum cleaning the little pieces of dust in the room, even the dust from me and Ikuto's mochi.

"And it's good our Charas get along too!" I laughed, nudging Ikuto. He was smiling.


	2. Cp2 Our Day Out

**Kitty: Woah I'm so glad I got this out of the way =) I'm happy with it though.**

**Tadase: I'm not.**

**Kitty: No one asked you. This chapter doesn't have enough Amutoness in it for me, but the next one shall! Ikuto and Amu dine ata resturant =D**

**For now, be preapared for slight Tadase bashing. **

**Tadase: I'm Tadase! =D**

**Oh and yeah yeah yeah all disclaimers apply, obviously because it's a fanfiction website -.-'**

**(Thanks to all who have supported me; those who left me a kind comment, my writing buddy and...basically everyone. Love you x)**

The next day I woke up early, but Ikuto was still curled up in a ball on the floor. Of course, I had made a bed for him using a sleeping mat, I don't treat him completely as an animal. He looked just like one though; those Californian poppy coloured eyes, that shaggy dark midnight blue hair and that tall slender body. He was identical to a cat. Although, I pitied his appalling sleeping habits, the problem being, he never woke up.

The house was quiet. Ami and dad were in the park, my father obviously taking pictures of Ami, how embarrassing and mum was buying fresh groceries. Saturdays were good, very good. Plus, I was glad my parents trusted me enough to leave their 11-year old in the house alone, even just for a while. Then I glanced over at Ikuto, was bringing a lost kitten in so bad? Or, make that two. Yoru was curled up, in the exact same position as Ikuto, on his stomach. It was almost cute, Yoru was either too lazy to return to his egg, or loved Ikuto enough to sleep with him.

I went downstairs to make toast and sat at the kitchen table to eat it. I loved the smell of melted butter as much as it's taste. And the toast always had to be half cooked so it was still soft, but crispy too. Suu floated nearby to complain.

"Oh Amu, oh Amu…your toast is not toasted enough. Would you like me to put it back in the toaster for you?" she asked sweetly, placing her little peach-coloured hands on my toast.

"No thanks Suu. I like it this way."

"But Amu it mustn't taste nice!"

"It's toast, Suu. Some people like it done different ways."

"I like Blueberry jam on mine!" Miki burst out saying, opening the fridge.

"I love Strawberry jam better!" Ran laughed, flinging her pom-poms into the air.

"I hate all jam," I said coldly, spoiling my Charas fun and taking a huge bite of buttery toast.

"Man, you guys don't shut up!" Yoru announced, flying through the door.

Ikuto followed close behind, trying to smooth down his hair. He had a serious case of bed hair, but it was funny. He, luckily, had brought a bag of clothes with him, which included pyjamas. I was only too happy. I hate seeing anyone sleep in their clothes, it makes me uncomfortable. Ikuto obviously had planned to stay a while judging by the size of the bag he brought. Great.

"Do I get breakfast?" he asked, scratching his head.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"Yeah…"

"Let me see…rice, miso soup and maybe some tamagoyaki?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No. My mother cooks me that kind of stuff…"

"I'm not your mother."

"Would you like to be?"

I glared at him. What was he on about? Gosh, he's so weird!

"Make some toast. That's all we have."

"Yuck, toast?"

He eventually made himself toast and sat down to join me. I ate fast, hoping I would finish first, the silence at the table was unbearable. I did finish first and went to wash my face and brush my teeth, then go to my room to get dressed. My mum usually came home at eleven. I urged him to hurry up at about half ten but my mother didn't come back until quarter past eleven so we were well on time. I ran downstairs to help my mother unpack.

"Thanks, Amu-chan!"

"No problem."

"Your spending a lot of time in your room lately. Your dad misses you."

I sighed at the word dad, "I'm sure he does."

"Is it a teenage thing? Staying in your room? Because your not a teenager yet, sweetie."

"It's not. I'm just tired."

"Oh good. Because, you know, we haven't had a teenage before. You _are the oldest."_

_I never thought about it that way before, "Yeah. I know mom. Why would you mention that?"_

"_Because I'm worried about you growing up."_

"_Worried?"_

"_Yes. You may think your just a normal kid, but to me, you're my little Amu. Your still the little doll I loved to dress up, talk to and play with. I don't want you to grow up and do all teenage things."_

_I stopped taking green onions out of a paper bag and thought. I felt sorry for my mother. I loved her so much, but was this mother's instinct? Gosh, it's amazing, it never fails._

"_You don't have to worry, mom," I said. I felt like I was lying to her; here she was talking about not wanting me to grow up, and Ikuto, a seventeen year old boy, was sitting in my bedroom. _

"_Good," she replied, kissing me on the forehead and taking the last thing out of her bags, yoghurts, and putting them away, "You should go out with your friends today. The weather is nice."_

"_Is it? That's good. I think I will. Thanks, mom!"_

_I ran up to my room and flipped open my phone._

"_Calling your chibi-boyfriend?" Ikuto joked, flicking through the pages of my manga._

"_Why would it bother you? Anyway, at least I'm not a boy reading a little girl's manga!" I replied, hoping I really got to him._

"_Of course it would bother me," he said, not lifting his head from the book, "I'm the only guy for you. We'd make a cute couple. Anyway, I might get tips on how to win your heart from these manga boys. Do you actually think boys are like this?"_

"_No. I know they're not. But it's fun to read about them. You might be close enough."_

"_I might be what?"_

"_Shut up! I'm on the phone!"_

_I called Rima and she answered straight away._

"_Amu? What's up?"_

"_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere?"_

"_Yeah, I'd love to. Where were you thinking?"_

"_How about going out for ice creams and then karaoke?"_

"_Sounds great. But I won't be singing."_

"_Oh, come on, if we're booking a karaoke booth, you might as well."_

"_How about we go online and sort out a time?"_

"_Sure. I'll text the rest to go online too,"_

"_Right, bye!"_

"_See you!"_

_I ran over to my desk and opened my laptop to sign into my instant messaging. Tadase and Nagihiko were already online, I only had to text Yaya and Kukai._

_RockChick98 Hey guys! Who wants to go out for ice creams and book a karaoke booth later on today?_

_WorldDomination Yeah, sounds great! I want to try the ice creams at that cute shop around the corner from our school. What was it called… "Topped with Cherries?"_

_BigBaby101 Yay! I want ice cream! I want to try the strawberry._

_BibBaby101 No! The banana!_

_BigBaby101 Wait no! Chocolate!_

_Ihilarious We get it Yaya, your indecisive. I thin we should go at around three. I hope the karaoke place isn't full. Lol._

_SoccerFreak Hmm. I don't know…I have a lot of studying to do…_

_RockChick98 Oh, come on Kukai! You can bring a football if you want to. Ha-ha! _

_SoccerFreak Your on Joker!_

_RockChick98 W-wait Kukai…I didn't mean I wanted to challenge you I…_

_WorldDomination Ha-ha cute._

_Ihilarious Good luck Amu!_

_BigBaby101 Yeah, good luck Amu-chi! _

_RockChick98 I'm not challenging Kukai!!!!_

_*BasketballPlayer777 has signed in*_

_BasketballPlayer777 What did I miss? Sorry, my computer crashed._

_Ihilarious We're going for ice cream and karaoke at three. Be there or be square!_

_BigBaby101 You so love Nagihiko…_

_WorldDomination When did Yaya become a match-maker?_

_SoccerFreak Go on Yaya! XD_

_RockChick98 Okay, I'll meet you all outside Topped with Cherries at three, bye minna! X_

_I signed off and closed my laptop._

"_Can I come?" a deep voice came fro behind me._

"_Good Goddess! How long have you been there?!"_

"_The whole time. I'm a sneaky cat, huh?"_

"_No. You can't come."_

"_Please?" I turned around in time to see his watery, kitten-like eyes._

"_Fine. Keep quiet, though."_

_He grinned widely and winked at me. I decided to head out early and left at half two. I wondered how Ikuto would get out, but home come it seemed like I never had to worry about him? He went into my old bedroom and jumped down from the window, lending on his feet perfectly and skipping across my front garden. He had perfect balance, for a guy. My mother, arranging flowers in the living room, didn't even notice a cat-boy jumping from my room. Thank Goddess. She was so predictable. When I got there, Tadase was already there and waved manically at me until he saw Ikuto, and dropped his hands._

"_What is that commoner doing here?" Kiseki demanded, flicking back his crimson red cape and turning up his tiny nose._

"_So cool!" Miki admired the little King._

"_Ikuto? Did he follow you here?" Tadase asked, his pink eyes looking at me. He was like a baby._

"_Kind of. We met on the way down here. He'll be coming with us."_

"_Oh," Tadase simply replied, he sounded disgusted._

"_Hey little Pr-"_

_I covered Ikuto's mouth before he was able to say the last word, but knowing Tadase, he already heard._

"_WHAT WAS THAT? PRINCE? YOU COMMONER! SCUM! BOW BEFORE ME, FOOL!" he screamed before laughing a heartily, evil laugh._

"_Oh Ikuto, what did you do?" I sighed, thumping my head._

"_I find it amusing," he said, smiling like an idiot._

_A passer-by's were shocked. A lady with a pram crossed to the other side of the road, three young girls stared and shivered and a lady with a very young child ran away. How embarrassing. I put a paper bag over his head and spoke to Ikuto until Tadase eventually pulled it off his head._

"_Wh-What?"_

"_You totally character transformed," Ikuto informed him._

"_Ikuto! Don't be mean! It's okay Tadase, you didn't do much. Honest."_

"_Well, if chasing away passer-by's isn't much, I'd hate to see you normally!"_

"_I thought you guys were finally getting along? Aren't you two kind of like brothers?"_

"_Even brothers fight when there is a prize at stake," Tadase said, glaring at Ikuto, who just smiled back._

"_Prize?"_

_Yaya came bouncing up towards us wearing a pink dress, waving so her handbag slipped off her shoulder a bit._

"_Hi guys! Am I late? Oh…hello Ikuto-nii-san."_

_He smiled and winked at her and Tadase complimented her dress, assuring her she was not late. Nagihiko came next, wearing something amazing as usual, looking fantastic in a hat. Kukai and Rima came at roughly the same time. Kukai obviously brought his football. I advised the others to buy their ice creams first and we all went to a green nearby._

"_Loser buys ice creams!"_

"_Your on!"_

_Kukai tipped off, running past me to my goals, two trees standing next to each other. I dashed over, taking the ball from underneath his feet and dribbling it myself. Of course, he instantly attacked me, but I was quick on my feet and my skill beat his knowledge of soccer. The gang started to either cheer for me or Kukai. I dribbled the ball faster, slowly nearing my destination, completely ignoring Kukai, who was looking for the opportunity to attack me again. But he was too late, I kicked the ball as hard as I could between the two trees gracefully. It flew through the air, past the leaves of the trees and landed hard on the grass far away, bouncing before it settled on the soft grass beneath it._

"_Amu, 1. Kukai, 0. Yay Amu!" I cheered, loving to see his angry expression._

"_I guess I'll have to get the freaking ball!" he announced, bolting towards the ball._

_He finally gave up after I reached ten goals, at which that point, everyone had finished their ice creams. He ended with the reasonable score of nine. He bought my ice cream despite my protesting. The raspberry ripple was super. _

_The karaoke was awesome too, although we didn't manage to get Ikuto to sing. He told us he only played, not sang. Everyone else did though, it was funny to see Yaya sing songs from animes whereas I sang western pop songs. We all went home laughing._


	3. Cp 3 Dinning with Ikuto

**Kitty: Once again, thank you all so much for your lovely encouraging comments! Love you! x**

**Thanks to you, this chapter shall include...lots of Amutoness! Yaaaay! =D**

**Ikuto: Yaaay!**

**Kitty: ...**

**Okay well, anyway, don't forget to comment, I accept constructive critism too =D**

**(This and the last chapter have been writen while listening to U2 and The Script late at night [because I have a guest in my house] ... the usual disclaimer applies!!) x**

That night I spent a while with my parents after dinner talking and watching TV. I felt sorry for Ikuto, who was upstairs patiently waiting. When I did go up to my bedroom, he was dozing off. Typical cat-boy.

"You ready to go?" I asked him quietly.

"Um…yeah. Sure."

Although, I knew he wasn't, because his shoes were lying at my door and he was wearing his usual grey socks. I had to drag him onto his feet.

"C'mon Ikuto, I'm hungry!" Yoru wailed, hovering around his head again and again.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," he begged him and took a few notes out of his pocket.

My eyes grew wide at the sight of a thousand yen notes in his hand.

"Where do you get this kind of money?"

"I have ways."

"No seriously. I'm worried now. Is there anything you don't have?"

"Meaning what? I'm _perfect_?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, you did. How so? How am I perfect? Perfect for _you_ maybe…"

"Shut up Ikuto, you say the stupidest things!"

I grabbed my coat from my wardrobe and lay it on my bed. I hopped in with my clothes on.

"What are you do-"

"Hide."

"Huh?"

"I'm turning the lights out, Amu!" a voice called, my mother.

She came up and switched my light out. Thankfully, Ikuto had shut himself in the wardrobe just seconds before my mother came inside. I thanked her and she shut my door. The tour little glowing angels beside me drifted into their eggs, and the eggs bounced into my bag.

"Okay, you can come out now. We can go."

"We'll have to take your window as the exit."

"But we're two stories up! At least you land on your feet! I'm just a clumsy girl, I could kill myself!"

"But your with me, I _always_ land on my feet."

"But you with me, I don't!"

Suddenly he flung open the overhead window on the slanted ceiling and amazingly jumped out. I grabbed my hand and pulled my up.

"I can't believe you just did that! We're on the roof! How do we get down?!"

"Are you good at holding on?"

"What?"

He held me tightly and leaped off the roof, landing perfectly on the ground, of course I was freaking out though. I collapsed on the grass as soon as he let go of me. He found it amusing. We darted across the gardens and eventually found ourselves in the town.

"You should stay close to me," he said, turning to face me, maybe to make sure I was still there.

"What are you on about?"

"I _mean_," he replied, taking my wrist, "that it's not safe for girls in the town at night."

I shook his hand off, "I'm capable of fending foe myself, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Girl power and all of that. I'm just looking out for you."

"I can look after myself. I can Chara Nari if needed." The guardian angels in my bag wiggled.

He held my chin and looked straight into my eyes, "I can't look after you? I care about you more then a friend, more then family. More like a boyfriend."

"N-No. I love Tadase!" I blurted out, unconsciously.

"Oh, I see," he said, dropping his hand and starting to walk again.

I just followed as close as I could behind him, watching his hand swing as he walked. I didn't mean what I said. Yes, I love Tadase and in all the onlookers views, we belonged together. But when I'm with Ikuto my feelings are indescribable; is it love? Is it hate? I was always overwhelmed with a thousand different feelings at once just by thinking of him. And I stared at his hand. I wanted to hold it, that was love but I knew that if I told him, he'd laugh at me or something, that was not hate but…strong dislike.

So I kept it to myself until we were in the middle of town.

"So where do you want to go?"

"You're the one eating. Not me."

"How about this Italian place down the road here?"

"It looks far away…"

"It's worth it, trust me."

We passed loads of shops I wanted to go into but I knew Ikuto hadn't even eaten lunch so I just widened my strides in an effort to keep up with him. He walked fast.

"Here we are," he called behind to me, opening the door and leading me inside. I skipped ahead of him and was invited inside by the smell of pasta and tomatoes.

"I've never eaten Italian before, is it good?"

"It's great. I prefer Asian food to Western though. Do you want some?"

"No, I already ate. Thanks though."

A waiter came to us and showed us to a table. He wasn't Japanese, probably from Europe. I sat down and put the menu in front of me aside. Ikuto ordered pasta with tomatoes and the smell was amazing.

"È molto bene!" he announced after tasting it.

"What?"

"It's Italian? It means 'it's very good.'"

"You speak Italian now too?"

"And English, French, and…oh, Japanese!"

"Ha-Ha. Not. funny."

"Listen, I feel bad about eating in front of you. Are you sure you don't want anything small?"

"Totally sure."

"Then I guess you'll just have to share mine."

"Huh?!"

"You said you never tasted Italian food before, here's your chance."

He twirled a bit of pasta on his fork and held it in front of me.

"Go on."

"I can't. I-Ikuto there's all these people watching…" I pleaded.

"Who cares? Your not into public displays of affection?" he grinned.

I quickly ate it, turning to make sure no one saw then concentrating on the flavour.

"It's amazing!"

"No, e fantastico!"

"E-E fantastico?"

"There, now you speak Italian."

I blushed. Now, that was cute. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. I was probably the youngest in the restaurant, which made me a little embarrassed, but I was okay when I was with Ikuto. On the way back I actually unintentionally ended up holding his hand. I turned red when I realised, although he didn't seem to notice. I kept quiet, just in case.

Suddenly, a man jumped out from the shadows. Ikuto took a step back while I jumped. In his hand was something; the faint glow of the moon reviled it to be a knife, it shining in the light of the moon and a nearby streetlamp. Ikuto instantly called Yoru and Chara changed. If you thought Ikuto looked good in the moonlight, it's nothing compared to what he looked like with ears and a tail in the moonlight.

"Amu, please run to the house," he told me, but I just held him hand tighter.

"No. I'm not leaving you here," then I started to whisper, "he has a knife."

"I know Amu. Please go! Run!"

I shut my eyes tight, as if it would all go away. But Ikuto sounded so serious, I didn't want to make him angry and my hand slipped away from his and I ran though the streets home. As I was running, I turned back around to see if he was alright and I saw him kicking the other guy to the ground. His shadow as clear as day against the moon. His tail curled and his ears pricked up.

When I got home, I opened my bag and looked at my four little eggs. I tried to wake Ran up, but ended up waking them all up.

"Okay, which one of you can help me?" I asked them.

"I could make a trail of whipped cream that will bring you to your window, Amu!" sung Suu.

"That sounds messy. No thanks, Suu."

"Amu! I could teach you to fly! All you need to do is think happy thoughts!" Dia exclaimed, twirling around.

"But if I did that I'd start to sparkle too, and that would wake my parents."

"I could draw you steps…but I bet that would be useless to you," said Miki, depressed that her powers could not help me in this situation.

"It's okay Amu, Chara change with me and we'll jump to the roof!" Ran cried, "from a lazy girl to one who can jump over houses, Hop, Step, Jump!"

And on jump, I flew into the air, twice as high as my house. I landed perfectly in the window (which we had left open, of course) and just to show off, Ran even made me do some gymnastics moves like a cartwheel and splits before she was finished. Let me tell you, that's not easy in the size of the room I have.

I got dressed into my pyjamas and hopped into bed, leaving the window open and waiting for Ikuto's return. It was like waiting for a soldier to come back from war. From my bed, I could see out the window onto the street. Ikuto may be a street-wise cat, he may also be able to Chara change but nothing I told myself could console me. I couldn't help but worry about him.

Eventually, he came walking down the street slowly clutching his upper arm. I almost screamed. I tip-toed into the bathroom and filled a basin with water and got a cloth from the medicine cabinet. When I returned to my room, a large shadow was sitting in the corner. I walked towards him.

"Ikuto, what happened? Are you okay?" my voice cracked, I was either crying or going insane.

"Oh, Amu! Oh, Amu!" Yoru cried, "Ikuto wasn't stabbed, but as that thug fell to the ground, his knife skimmed off his shoulder and now he has a bad cut!"

"I-Ikuto? I'm so sorry!" I bust out crying.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad you left when you did. I couldn't bear to see you see anything else."

"Ikuto…"

"I love you too much to see you cry, Amu. Please don't."

I wiped the tears from my eyes with the long sleeves of my pyjama top. I dipped the cloth in the lukewarm water and put it aside. Then I unbuttoned his shirt and carefully slid his ripped sleeve off his arm. He hated me dabbing the cloth on his wound and moaned about it, but it had to be cleaned. I bandaged it up in the end and he got changed.

"I feel terrible," I said, to break the silence.

"Why?"

Our five Shugo Charas floated in the air above us, wide awake now, listening to our conversation with awe.

"Because I wasn't there to help you! I'm such a coward!"

"Don't be silly Amu. I'm glad you left. You did as I said, I'm happy I can trust you. I-"

There was a short silence, in which I could hear his breathing. I would even hear our Charas breathing. And the soft meow of a kitten outside. Ikuto came up from behind me and slid his hands around my waist.

And then he whispered in my ear, "I don't want you to ever have to see something like that again."

We stood for a while there, Ikuto embracing me which his head tucked in my neck, resting on my shoulder. Again, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop but this time I could _feel Ikuto's breathing. Warm, heavy breath on my neck. It tickled madly, but I couldn't push him away. So I stayed like that until he broke away._

"_You know," I said, getting into bed and watching him lye on his sleeping mat, "saying that sounds as if your treating me like some kind of fairy-tale princess. A mermaid. A delicate little fairy. I may have run away today, but next time I won't. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm fragile and dainty like we are expected to be."_

"_I can treat you like a mermaid if I want, I am part pirate. Anyway, I know your not a stereotypical girl, just look at what you did to Kukai earlier on today. And I thought he was good at football, you slaughtered him!"_

_I blushed. It's one of the nicest thing Ikuto has ever said to me that didn't involve him saying how much he loved me, or how pretty I was. He liked me for who I was as a friend too. I couldn't help smiling, smiling in the dark. _

"_Thanks. Good night."_

"_Good night, Amu-chan."_


	4. Cp 4 To the Park! A sunny Sunday

**This one is so unrealistic, I mean, come on. If Amu and Ikuto kissed in the morning, Amu would have morning breath…but that's romance fiction for you. I hope this is Amuto-ey enough ;D**

**I was going to have Amu and Ikuto go to Shinjuku park in Tokyo (which I'm pretty sure they live in…) but I just found out that they don't allow bikes there? What a pity…the cherry blossoms there are just gorgeous!**

**--**

**I hope you enjoy and of course, disclaimers apply.**

**Please read and review if you liked it…o-or I might not finish it *cute watery eyes***

**Love to all who already did! X**

The next day, I slept in ages, knowing Ikuto wouldn't be awake anyway. But when I did get up, he wasn't there. I looked all around and found Yoru's empty eggshell and Ikuto's bag of clothes. I began to get worried because the window was closed. My mother never went shopping on a Sunday and he wouldn't go downstairs…where could he be?

Downstairs, I spoke to my mother and she seemed pretty normal. She obviously didn't notice any familiar cat-boys walking around. I searched the garden, the living room, my old bedroom, the kitchen, the dining room, even Ami and my parents' room! He was nowhere. I returned to my room to be consoled by my Charas as I curled up in a ball and worried like sick mother. I heard tapping and jumped when I saw Ikuto opening the window from the outside, then hopping down.

"Nothin' beats a fresh morning walk, eh?" he said, closing the window above him.

"What do you mean?! I was looking all over the place for you!!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I was worried sick! I thought something was wrong…I mean the window was closed!"

"Yeah I found out how to open and close it from the outside, handy, right?"

"No! Just-"

"Amu…?"

"Don't look at me!" At this stage, tears were streaming down my face, "The last time you had to leave, you were discovered by my mum, I thought it had happened again. The truth is, I miss you when your not around."

He spun me around and tutted at the sigh of my tears. Taking a tissue from his pocket, he mopped them up and kissed me on the cheek. Then another cold tear streamed down my face. Ikuto was very unpredictable at times but when he did next was ridiculous; he lapped up my tears with his little, pink cat-like tongue. I shivered a bit but I couldn't move because he had slipped his hands down my arm and he had a full grip on my wrists. Of course, he had to bend over a bit to reach my face. After a while, my tears were gone and he was now caressing my cheek with his tongue, taking long, romantic licks. It was kind of embarrassing.

Without thought, I stood on my tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, his face still cold from being outside and my lips twitched at the sudden change in temperature. We shifted our arms until they were wrapped around the other person in a close embrace. He then thought it was the right time to kiss me. That would make it a first for me. I felt like running away, I wasn't ready for it but Ikuto's soft, warm lips made me change my mind.

Thankfully, kissing wasn't as bad or scary as I imagined it; our open mouths fit perfectly together and moved completely in unison. But better still, Ikuto led everything. I must have been an expert in a past life, because he didn't complain when I stroked his blue hair or skimmed my hands down his arms. It was afterwards, when we pulled away from each other and sat down, was the hard part. It was awkward and quiet until I got up to get breakfast, which I asked my mother if I could get myself.

I decided, being inspired by what Ikuto told me the other day, to make miso soup and onigiri. It didn't take me long because I had a rice maker and instant miso soup packets; although I added leeks to the soup. I quickly put everything on a tray with chopsticks and legged it upstairs before my mother could see. When I was upstairs, I arranged the bowls and plates more neatly on the tray then carried it up to my room.

"Breakfast, Ikuto?" I called, setting the tray down on a table I had brought up to my room the other day. It was much more furnished now.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, taking a seat on a blue Japanese pillow beside me, "Itadakimasu!"

He started before me, eating the rice as faster then a Naruto character. I was shocked.

"Emm…you must be hungry."

"Yeah. I'm used to eating three meals a day at home."

"Oh right. Sorry. I'll try to sneak up more food if you want. I get it, growing boy and all of that…"

I guess he didn't care because he kept eating. After getting dressed I asked his what he wanted to do for the day. He shrugged but I recommended going cycling.

"I don't have a bike with me," he told me.

"Why not borrow my dad's?"

"No. I can rent one if you really want to go cycling."

"Okay, that sounds great."

We left about eleven, Ikuto using my bedroom window to exit the house. He hired a bike in the town then we cycled them until we got to the local park. Older kids, the ones in middle school used this park to eat lunch and play in during their lunch break. We cycled around and around for ages, occasionally stopping under the shade of large trees (mostly cherry blossoms) to rest and protect our light skin from the sun for a while.

"It's a beautiful day, right?" I said, wiping my moist forehead and staring directly at the sun.

"It's amazing. Too bad we have school tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

"Sorry…"

We bought drinks from a stand in the park and leaned our bike on trees to sit and sip the drinks on the grass. I should have worn something cooler, the heat was unbearable. It was extremely unusual for this time of the year and I was somewhat appreciative of it. I lay on my back with my arms outstretched and closed my eyes. The sun must have gone behind a cloud, I thought, when the amazing shower of colours on my eyelids faded to black. I felt something on my cheek, which I thought at first was a cherry blossom petal, but was actually Ikuto. As his lips pressed harder on my cheek, I slowly realised it was him.

I reached out to touch him. My hand ran down his smooth face and he began to kiss my neck gently. I sighed and stroked his hair, as if he was a pet. He was like a pet, really.

"I want to go home," I announced.

"Why? It's so nice outside."

"I hate the sun."

"You hate…the sun? Is that an excuse?"

"Of course not. I hate the sun and the heat of the sun. I can't take it. Neither can my skin. Anyway, we left our Charas at home."

"They'll be fine. They're old enough to take care of themselves. Well, at least I don't think Charas have ages. Anyway the sun is better then the rain!"

"Spoken like a true cat."

"Why, thank you."

"So, can we go home?"

"I guess I can't deny a girl a request."

I propped myself up on my elbows, before getting up, dusting the grass on my back and getting my shiny pink bike, "You make it sound as if you have plenty of experience with girls."

"Hmm…I wonder."

On our way back to my house, I fell off my bike. It was a stupid way to fall, actually. We were cycling really fast, probably to show off to one another, and a cat leapt from the wall beside me. It saw me coming and arched it's back, then let out a huge meow. I turned straight away, causing me to collapse onto the ground. Ikuto, unlike me, was able to stop when something flung out in front of him. In this case, it was me and my bike.

"Are you okay," he asked, dismounting his bike and kneeling down to aid me.

"Yeah," I replied, holding my head which was first to hit the ground, "I think so, do I look alright?"

He paused to look at me and then picked a few twigs out of my bleach pink hair, "Oh wait, you grazed your knee! This is my chance, I owe you one."

Then he took a tissue from his pocket, he seem to have an endless amount of useful things like tissues, pens and of course, money. He poured some of his drink over the corner of the tissue perfectly, thankfully it was water, then removed the stones from my cut with it. He waited a few seconds and tutted when it continued to bleed. Ikuto bent down lower and did something unexpected, brushed his pale pink tongue against my cut.

"Ikuto, that's weird. Stop, before someone sees!"

"It works. Trust me, I learned from a master."

"Who?"

"Yoru. I never have a cut for long when he's around."

"Why does that suddenly make me feel worse?"

When he was done, he temporarily bandaged it and helped me up onto my feet. "Must have been attracted to me," he replied to me when I openly screamed "Stupid cat!" shaking my fist towards the wall it leapt from.

We got home just in time for dinner, well, my dinner. Hamburgers with guess what? Rice! Yay…because that doesn't get boring. I helped my mother set the table, hoping that Ikuto would hop through the window unheard. The conversation at dinner was weird.

"Amu-chan? Have you grown up yet?"

"What do you mean by that, dad?"

"You have no intentions of fining love and leaving me?"

"What?!"

"Just asking. It's my job to."

"W-Wait, no it's not!"

"So you haven't found love yet, Amu-chan?" my mother finally spoke up.

"O-Of course not!"

"Your lying! I bet you have a boy in the house right now upstairs in your bedroom, don't you?!"

My mother and I froze. Of course, it was my mother who caught Ikuto the last time he was here, and we promised to keep no secrets from each other after he left. I broke that promise. This time, my mother didn't know about Ikuto's visit. I planned to keep it that way. Also, the last time, my father wasn't told either, and my mother and I decided to keep the whole thing a secret from him no matter what, in case he had heart failure. Honestly, I didn't know there was such thing as 'father's instinct' too.

"What do you m-mean dad?"

"Don't be silly," my mother tried to back me up.

"Never fall in love Amu-chan! Stay single for life and die alone!"

"You didn't apply that rule to mum, did you dad? If say, Tadase wanted to marry me, he's just like another you, you didn't think about how mum's mother and father felt after you married her and took her away from them, did you?

He was silent. My mother smiled at me though. I was fighting back because my father was being ridiculous. I mean, what kind of weirdo father would say things like that? I was so embarrassed by him, I didn't even let him come to my sport's days or teacher/parent meetings. Imagine is Tadase and I had kids, or horror of all horrors, Ikuto and I had kids; I wouldn't stand for them to talk to a miniature me like that. It's weird.

I left the dinner table glad that I made my point, finally. Ikuto was, as per usual, sitting in the corner of my room reading. He seemed to do a lot of that even if he did come across as being a person who was too lazy to. I flopped onto my bed and sighed.

"You have plans of marring Tadase?" Ikuto asked from the corner.

"W-What?! Who said that?! It's none of your business anyway!"

"It kind of is. Ah well, it's not like all girls don't fantasize about their wedding and their dress as kids, am I right?"

"N-No, your wrong."

"Would you like Tadase to run away with you like the dish and the spoon?"

"Where are you getting these weird ideas, stop!"

"No seriously. Just be honest with me. I'll even tie up my hair like Nagihiko, if you want."

"H-How do you kn-know that?"

"A kitty told me. So who would you like to run off with? Tadase? Kukai? Kairi, even? What about the boy from this manga, Shirogane?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

There was a short pause before I spoke again, "I'll run off with you if you want t-"

"Amu! We have dessert!"

I quickly used that excuse to run downstairs. What did I just say?


	5. Cp 5 Monday, back to school

**Kitty: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it (my eyes hurt from wearing glasses at the computer =S)**

**Ikuto: Would you like me to kiss them better?**

**Kitty: My lips kind of hurt too...**

**Ikuto: Okay...hang on.**

**Kitty: Acctually, I'm kidding. But my ears hurt like hell! I just got them pierced.**

**Ikuto: By my teeth?**

**Kitty: NO! I mean in real life. Little silver studs. I took them out after a week =^.^= oops.**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Kitty: But they're back in. I've now had them for...*checks day* 11 days.**

**Ikuto: I'll be counting the 6 weeks!**

***Disclaimers apply here, people!***

When I returned to my room, Ikuto was gone. Yoru was playing with my four Charas, though. He told me that Ikuto had gone out to get some food, without me? How mean.

I spent a few hours awake, waiting for him but the five little angels had fallen asleep, and I had no one to wait with. I eventually fell asleep. I dreamt that he came back and apologised then got into my bed with me. What a strange little girl I am. In the middle of the night, I woke up. My dream had ended with Ikuto biting my ear and that shocked me enough to wake me up. My four Charas were all snug in their eggs, breathing so peacefully. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. On my way back to my room, a large black shadow passed me. I jumped so high I could have hit the roof.

"A-Amu?"

I squinted, "Ikuto?"

"What are you doing up so late? It's two in the morning."

"I-I had a nightmare," I laughed at the name I had given it, "I was also kind of…worried about you."

We walked down to the kitchen and I poured a drink for me and my guest.

"I hope you like orange juice…"

"I never passed it before. Hey, something you said earlier today bothered me."

"B-Bothered you? What w-was it?" I knew exactly what he meant. I mean, I'm not stupid.

"Yeah. Listen Amu, I just want to know…do you like me or not?"

"I- Of course I like you."

"No Amu. I don't mean as a friend. At first I thought you were fun to pick on, I mean, I'd never think of liking someone so much younger then me. But as I got to know you, you were there for me and I felt like you understood that I was there for you too. Your always talking about that stupid Tadase kid, I get jealous too, you know?

"But…you said my name in your sleep once. Just a few nights ago. I could have sworn on it; it was as clear as day. That was the real Amu speaking, not the 'Cool and Spicy' character she usually is. And so, that gave me faith, faith that you cared for me. Even small things you do or say lean towards you liking me but when we're too close, you run away from me. I wonder what I'm doing wrong. So does Amu like? The real Amu…the Amu I fell for."

I was shocked by his little speech. He was so perfect in so many ways, and now he was also so deep, so poetic, so helplessly in love with me.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise your feelings. Sometimes, you can mistake your playful teasing for hate. Or even worse, it's as if you think of me as a child or a doll to play with, because I'm not like that. And I'm slowly realising, Ikuto, that I may be in love with you too."

"Your not joking?"

"No."

"I'm so happy. I've never felt like this about anyone before. It's a new feeling. I just merely thought I knew what love was, until I met you. I'm just glad now that my feelings are finally out there, and better yet, being returned."

Before, I would have sat there and listened to Ikuto, wondering what to say. Now, I had finally realised that I loved him, and there was nothing else left to say. So I got up off my chair, not caring that it made a loud sound against the tiles that could have woken Ami, walked towards him, and hugged him. Something, or someone at the back of my head told me to do that. It was almost like a fifth Chara. A Chara without a face. My conscience.

He obviously didn't mind, and wrapped his arms around me also. My mind trailed off, all I could think about was how warm he was for someone who had such cold feet. How clean his shirt felt. How soft his full head of dark blue hair was beside my nose. How hot his breath was as it ran down my neck. How soft his hands were. And most of all, how good it felt that our feelings were not unrequited. I learned, finally that love did not belong to just one person; love belonged to a couple. Screaming when your favourite boy band came on TV was not love, whispering about the cutest boy in class was not love, having someone pick up your books for you was not love and getting shivers beside someone was not love. It was much more complex then that, and I, at eleven, could fully understand that, now that I have met Ikuto.

He told me that I had to go to bed, or we'd never wake up for school in the morning. So we did. Creeping quietly up the stairs, we managed to sneak past my parents bedroom, again. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted off to sleep.

***

"Amu! Get up!" my mother called from downstairs.

I raised my head from my pillow and looked around. My window was open and on my desk was a bunch of cherry blossom petals arranged into a love-heart shape. Ikuto had left. I quickly got dressed, ate and flew out the door. I went to school early to join the guardians. The guardians had to come into school early to do work, I had no work, but I still showed up every morning.

"Good morning, Amu-chan," called Nagihiko as I walked up the steps of the Royal Garden.

"Morning everyone," I called back, and everyone answered.

I sat in my usual seat and placed my head between my hands.

"Why do you come in so early if you have nothing to do?" Yaya asked, stamping something.

"I feel I need to as a Guardian."

"Oh, your so dedicated, Amu-chan," Tadase said from the corner of the table.

That's right, Tadase. Last night I had confessed to Ikuto and right now, I had no feelings for Tadase anymore, but I still wanted to. Half of the fun at school was watching Tadase from the back of the class and wondering what he was thinking. Although the other half was staring across the road, wondering what room Ikuto was in. I once seen him playing football for P.E. Man, he looks good in shorts. I wish he hadn't left for school before me.

_A few minutes left,_ I told myself. Staring at the clock was something I did so much, it was the second thing I was famous for, apart from being 'Cool and Spicy'.

"Miss Himanori-"

"It's Hinamori."

"Well, please listen to this, it will be on your next test and it's very important."

"I already did it in my last school."

"Impossible."

"Yeah, whatever."

The bell rang, I had interrupted the class long enough for everyone to miss what Nikaido-sensei was about to say.

"I'm sorry about interrupting class," I told Tadase after class as we walked towards the gates with our bags swinging.

"It's okay Amu-chan, I thought you were pretty cool."

"Oh, thanks. I guess."

"Emm…which way are we going? Isn't that the way to town?"

"Yeah…so it is. I'm going this way to buy…cabbages."

"Cabbages?"

"For my mum."

"Doesn't your mother go to the market for her fruit and vegetables?"

"Yes…yes she does b-but I thought she might like some fr-from…that organic place!"

"Oh…that's very thoughtful of you Amu-chan."

"Yeah, that's me, always…thinking…of others…"

"Well, I'll leave you buy them, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Tadase."

I quickly ran around the corner until I was sure he was gone. Then I headed towards Ikuto's school. It was so much bigger then ours, obviously. It was nicer up close. I waited at the gate with my back against the wall and clutching my school books at my chest. Embarrassingly enough, I got a few wolf whistles from some of the older boys. I just rolled my eyes. What? Was crushing on 11 year olds the new trend? Why, then kitty cosplay boy caught on fast!

Three boys came around the corner, all dressed in the uniform. One super tall boy with spiky black hair and white-blue eyes, he kind of scared me. Another was a short boy who only looked fourteen with shaggy brunette hair charring a cello case. And the third, Ikuto. He was laughing at something the short boy said, but was surprised to see me when he did.

"A-Amu, what are you doing here?" he asked, stopping to talk to me.

"Came to visit, is that so bad?"

"This is the legendary Hinamori Amu?" the tall boy asked, not even looking at me.

"Well, she's definitely got the attitude she's known for," the brunette boy laughed.

"You told them I had a bad attitude?" I demanded from Ikuto, tapping my foot.

"N-No, of course not. Your known even in my school. Everyone here thinks that you dated the most popular guy in our school, they either fear you or worship you here. Except my friends, they know your normal because I hang out with you."

"Pfft. Whatever."

"Catch you later Amu!" the cello boy said and walked off with the scary tall boy.

"Yeah…weird bunch they are…you heading home?" I just realised that he was wearing his blazer. That's a first.

"Sure, you better come with me."

When we got home, we could finally walk through the door rather then the window. Ikuto threw his rucksack on the floor in the hall, took off his shoes and tumbled on the sofa, then turned on the TV.

"What, do you think you live here now? Take your feet off the sofa!"

"Geez. Take a chill pill. You make us sound like an old married couple-"

We froze at what he said.

"What? You just confessed to me for the billionth time the other night and now your talking about marriage?!" I joked.

"Y-You know I d-didn't mean it like that. A-Amu?"

**Kitty: So how was it?**

**Ikuto: Honestly?**

**Kitty: Yeah.**

**Ikuto: You make me sound like a slob. Plus, it's loosing it's pzaz.**

**Kitty: Nooo! Not the pzaz!**

**Ikuto: It's time to open a tin of that stuff!**

**Kitty: Don't you mean a can...a can of whoop-ass?**

**Ikuto: Same difference?**


	6. Cp 6 Homework and Shamrocks

**Kitty: Hey minna! Just to let you know I am Irish ;D Ikuto would have to be part Irish, I mean, c'mon.**

**Ikuto: What makes you sure I'm part Irish?**

**Kitty: Cuz, your gorgeous.**

**Ikuto: Oh, why, thank you!**

**Kitty: Marry me?**

**Ikuto: Sure.**

**Diclaimers apply ;D**

"Man I'm hungry," he moaned, flicking through the channels.

"You really do think of us as a married couple, don't you?"

"I'm a growing…cat…person. I need three meals a day or I'll waste away!"

"You are pretty thin…"

"Suu will cook for you!" And with that, a little glowing angel flew from my bag and twirled around.

"Oh, thanks, that would be great, Irish girl."

"Irish girl?" I asked, confused, cocking my head sideways.

"Yeah, she's all…shamrock-y."

"They like shamrocks in Ireland?"

"It's one of their main symbols."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm part Irish. My grandfather was supposed to be Irish but I never met him. He died before I was born."

"That's so cool!" Miki doing her usual flirting. If it moved, and if it was of the male species, Miki was all over it.

"Suu wants to be Irish!" she announced.

"Do Shugo Charas have nationalities?"

"Not unless you want them to," Ran explained.

"Can you even speak different languages?"

"Yoru speaks German," Ikuto laughed, obviously making fun of me.

"I speak a good bit of French, Amu," Miki said, "Ran speaks English and Suu speaks…what do you speak, Suu?"

"I'm not sure…we'll have to find out!"

"Are you sure you don't speak fry, cook and clean?" Ikuto laughed to himself again.

"Think Suu. Maybe you speak Irish?"

She thought for a while, "Does anyone understand what, 'Is feidir liom Gaeigle a labhairt' means?" _**For those who don't speak Irish, she said "I can speak Irish". Obviously, as she was trying to figure out what language she spoke, she thought, "Well, I can speak this, whatever it is" in her head, and told the rest what she thought of.**_

"Yes. It's Irish," Ikuto finally acted serious.

"Say some more, Suu!" I exclaimed, happy to see my Charas speak something more then Japanese.

"Dia dhuit gach duine! Conas a tá sibh? Suu is aimn dom agus is maith liom a bhieth ag glanadh agus ag cócearacht!" _**For those who don't speak Irish, she said, "Hello everyone! How are you? My name is Suu and I like to cook and clean," although this is not a literate translation.**_

"Amazing! I'd love if you thought me some sometime, Suu!"

"Sure! But right now, I'll go make some tako-chans!" and she left for the kitchen.

I sat down beside Ikuto on the sofa and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning the TV off.

"Nothing, I'm just sick of school."

"Are you kidding? You have it easy. Wait until you get into my year."

"I bet."

"There is a big age difference between us…"

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you think of older couples or celebrities, it's okay for them to have a large age difference. But with people our ages, it's hard. We go to different schools, we do different activities, and one will grow up before the other."

"I know what you mean but we're good together, right?"

"Of course."

He then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Your birthday's coming up, isn't it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just making sure."

Later on, Ikuto and I went up to my room before my mother got home and started our homework. Ikuto, being the genius he was, finished all five subjects in twenty minutes but I was still stuck on the first sum in maths.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember doing basic algebra?" _**I couldn't remember what I did in school at eleven, but I know that the Japanese education is a teensy bit better then ours.**_

"Of course. What, do you think I'm stupid?"

"No. That's why I'm asking you!"

"Let me see," he said, rolling his eyes and taking my maths copy from underneath my pen, "365 - X = 183? Amu, your not even trying!"

"But it's boring…I'm too lazy to take out a calculator."

"Your not aloud use a calculator at your level. You just put 365 over 183 and take away."

"But that takes effort."

"Amu, if you want to do well in your September tests, you need to learn this."

"You sound like Nikaido-sensei."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him…how's he doing these days?"

"Ikuto! Not the time! I have Japanese, English, Maths and History to do…please help!"

So he knelt down beside me and flicked through my textbook. The he showed me how to do each sum step-by-step. When we got to the last one, it was really complicated. He told me to do this and that but I didn't understand. He eventually had to take my hand, still wrapped around my pen, and write the sum out for me. Man, he had neat handwriting.

"Umm…thanks. You can let go of my hand now…your kind of hurting me…" I said after a while, my hand started to throb because it was pressed against the part you hook to your shirt pocket…and I think my hand was turning red.

"Maybe I don't want to let go, Amu-chan."

"Ikuto…your embarrassing me."

"Do you ever think I go too fast for you, Amu-chan?"

"Maybe a little…?"

"Then from now on…I'll go as slow as possible," and with that, he leaned in and kissed me. I cringed at first, but then joined in once he deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes and hoped my mother wouldn't be home for a good while. With his lips pressed on mine, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I almost fell of my chair. I opened one of my eyes to see that our Charas didn't even notice because they were playing pin the tail on Yoru. Goddess, Ikuto even smelt nice. Like chocolate, how strange. I pulled away and stood up.

"I-I think I heard my mum open the door, I'll be right back."

I ran downstairs and my mother was in the kitchen, unpacking. Unfortunately, she was there longer then I thought, and Ikuto's amazingly sharp hearing would have picked that up first. I took out the last thing left in the brown paper bag, a carton of orange juice and put it in the fridge.

"Hey, Amu," she called to me, just as I was about to head back upstairs, "What would you like to do for your birthday this year?"

"I'm not sure, why Mama?"

"Well, you've been in your new school an entire year and your always telling me about your amazing friends at school, why not invite them over for a party?"

"That would be great, Mama. Or why don't we go to the zoo?"

"That's great."

"We'll talk about it at dinner tonight. Finish your homework until then."

I hurried back upstairs and sat at my desk.

"The zoo, huh?" came a deep voice from the corner of the room. I was only getting to used to it at this stage.

"Yeah. It should be fun."

"I bet your inviting that chibi-king."

"Yep. What of it?"

"Your not inviting me?"

"W-Well I never thought of it."

"Of course you didn't. Don't you consider me on of your friends…?"

"I-Umm…Of-"

"Or maybe…a little more?"

He winked in the darkness of the corner of the room, his glowing cat eyes constantly reminded me of his presence.

**Kitty: OOOO creepy.**

**Ikuto: Am I evil?**

**Kitty: Of course...you were waiting for me to say the 'no', weren't you?**

***Ikuto nods***

**Kitty: Poor thing...**


	7. Cp 7 Oopsies, I need a Knight

**Kitty: You know, I was thinking (there's a change)…"Why does Ikuto avoid Amu and not sit her down and go, HEY, I FRICKING LOVE YOU!, because we all know that's what he wants to say, right? But he's been dodging his feelings, letting Tadase win and worst of all, not telling Amu enough…just teasing her.**

**I found out the answer; he's trying to protect her. He's with the enemy and he's a good bit older then Amu, I'm sure he's trying to, in his own way, make Amu hate him so that she a) has the freedom to do whatever she wants in her life and b) grow up a bit…normally. You get what I mean, right? So Ikuto shall now suffer for his sins…breaking his own promise to protect and yet still, care for the one he loves…with Amu, herself.**

"Amu, it would be best if you stayed here tonight," Ikuto told me, hanging above my window, his tail curled in the dim moonlight.

"What? Wh-Why?"

"Amu…Amu-chan-," he started, hopping down, taking my by the hands and sitting on my bed. He pulled me over to sit beside him, "We can establish that we have…hmm…feelings for each other, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…I promised myself I would not fall for you. I mean, look at your mother, she doesn't like to see you with me, does she? People would mistake us for brother and sister if we were girlfriend and boyfriend. There's just something between us, I can't figure it out, we're just not meant to be. This whole time, I've tried to protect you from afar, and now I'm too close. I'm so close I've even fallen in love with you."

"So? What does that matter? I like you too Ikuto, Mama can get over whatever I do and other people's opinions' don't matter!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. You treat love like it's a game, running around and chasing people, love letters, fantasies…none of it is even close to love-"

"You treat me like a kid just because I'm a tiny bit younger then you! Well I'm not! I can do things on my own, just as you can! You always talk about how I need to be protected, or how defenceless I am, but you won't give me a chance to prove myself…I…"

I burst into tears. I thought it was stupid, but I couldn't help it. Was Ikuto really that different from me? I expected him to wrap his arm around me, pull me toward him so could rest my head on his chest and listen to him say something like, "It's okay, I didn't mean it, let's forget about this…" But when I wiped my eyes not very lady-like on my sleeves and looked up, he was gone. And the window was still left open so that a large gust of wind came though and made me shiver. A single cherry blossom petal, taken in by the wind, flew into my hands and stuck to the salty tears on my palm. Was it a sign?

It was a sign. A sign that even if I didn't know what love was, as Ikuto pointed out himself, somewhere deep down, he meant something to me and we belonged together.

"Ran! Miki! Suu! Get my coat! Dia, I'll have to Chara Nari with you in order to find my way in the dark…"

I scrambled up the window and down the roof somehow without Ran and jogged across the gardens of my neighbours and hopped over walls. I wasn't sure why I was doing it at the time, but I had a strong feeling that I needed to. Then, once I sprinted down the streets, I made it to the town. I wasn't sure where to look first. I finally realised that I needed Ikuto; I was cold, I was scared and after a while of searching, I was bored. He was annoying, but I was so used to him that he was a part of my life.

I stood in the middle of the town near the fountain. Where was he? I was about to walk back home when someone came from behind me and covered my mouth. They took me into one of the alleyways and tied my hands. Why couldn't anyone see this? I kicked and tried to scream, but it was no use. I could tell my the hand over my mouth that it was a woman. My Charas of course came to aid me, gnawing at the rope at my hands, but my kidnapper must have been able to see them, and swatted them away. As I tried a last time to escape, I seen Ran mouth, "Sorry, Amu-Chan," Suu frowned for the first time in her life, Dia's glow faded and Miki shed a tear.

I was thrown into a car with tinted windows and as my kidnapper entered the car with me, I could see her. The Easter freaks.

"What are you doing with me?" I yelled, just before she shut the door with a loud bang, "I thought Easter was no more!"

"Easter no longer exists, but we do!"

"Well, what do you want with me?"

"We're going to brainwash you and use you for world domination!" Her malevolent laughing sent a cold rush down my spine.

"Isn't that a little cliché?"

"Of course not! We have figured out the secret of the embryo, and now we bored…"

"Ugh…fine. But you do know that Ikuto will realise I'm gone and come to rescue me!"

"Tsukiyomi-san? Ha-ha. I don't think so. He's just a kid."

"He's not a kid! And he's well capable of saving me!"

"You sound like a hopeless romantic."

I had just realised what I had just said. I was wrong. I was not able to defend myself and I needed Ikuto there to pick me up when I fell, to rescue me from Easter these guys and to wipe away my tears. He was around for so long, he absence was the most painful thing in the world.

"Amu has a boyfriend! Amu has a boyfriend! And I'm going to date his Shugo Chara!" Miki sang, forgetting that we were _kidnapped._

"Hey! I want a boyfriend too!" Ran demanded.

"You can have Daichi!" Miki exclaimed, taking one of her pom-poms and shaking it in Ran's face.

"Daichi! Oh, he's so perfect…when he's not kicking my butt in soccer…or skateboarding…or baseball…"

"Suu's only love is cooking!"

"Yeah, Suu can be a maid for Kiseki," Miki and Ran laughed as Suu's cheeks turned fluorescent pink.

I sighed watching my carefree Charas. They had everything for them; they didn't age and were born without worries. If I could untie my hands, I could Chara Nari. But right now that was impossible. I would have to wait until we reached our destination.

When the car finally stopped, the girl shoved me out of the car and walked with me to an apartment. How embarrassing for them, having their headquarters in an apartment. Then she brought me upstairs and put me in a tiny room, probably used for laundry at one stage. Throwing me in, I landed at the back of the room, my back against the wall with the only window. She shut the door, almost in slow motion, enclosing my in complete darkness, until my eyes adjusted to the dark.

I looked around my prison walls. It was still late and the moon shone through the Venetian blinds. Pieces of dust flew around the room and made the dim light look like moonbeams. The wallpaper looked midnight blue in the darkness, peeling to reveal a sickly green paint. The floorboards were old and I was surprised that they even held my weight.

Suddenly, though the door, came an amazing shower of light. With my hand tied up, I couldn't turn around. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia rushed in, panting.

"We had to run away from those goons!" cried Ran.

"Desu~"

"Hey! Get back here!" hissed a man's voice, he ran in, "Where are they?"

"I don't know what you mean," I told him, my Charas hiding and giggling behind my back.

"The _Shugo Charas_!"

"Didn't you have them?"

"Ugh!" he stormed out of the room in a huff, "I'm locking this door!"

I heard the key turn in the lock and fall to the floor. I'm guessing that dude was angry.

"Hey, Miki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a craft knife?"

"Hang on…" she spent about five minutes rooting through her bag, "About 20 of them."

"Can you use them to free my hands?"

"Sure," she said enthusiastically and took out the smallest craft knife I've ever seen.

It took half an hour for her to cut through the thick rope, even with the help of Dia, Ran and Suu. I stood up, thanked them and opened the window.

"Ran, I want you to find Ikuto and tell him-"

"I want to do it!" Miki nervously flew over to me with her hand in the air.

"Um…okay. Go find Ikuto and tell him that I'm here, if you can't find your way back after ten minutes well, I'll get Dia to fly into the sky and be all shiny. Now go!"

She flew out the window, I could have sworn I saw a trail of little cartoon hearts following behind her. The other Charas and I played x's and o's in the dust while we waited. I won every time, but Ran was the fastest at playing, whereas Suu used the most logic. Dia just smiled and told us that everyone was a winner when anyone lost. It was kind of annoying.

"Amu?" a familiar deep, sexy voice came from outside.

"Ikuto?! You came?!"

"Yeah…and Amu, I'm not happy."

"I know, neither am I! How dare they kid-"

"I mean, I'm not happy about you leaving the house."

"Leave the house? Who left the house? They umm…came to my house. Kidnapped me from my own bedroom…_my own bedroom!"_

"Oh…I was wrong? Man, that's a first."

"So what's the plan to get out?"

"I'm not sure. I'll just go in and kick them around a bit."

"No, you can't! There's three of them. You'll be thrown in here with me."

"Oh, your such a damsel in distress," he sighed, putting his hand to his head.

"Why don't you get everyone and meet me here tomorrow?"

"Can't," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I'm learning to drive tomorrow."

"Well…how about the next day?"

"The next day."

"Oh gosh! I forgot about my parents! I leave early in the morning so they won't notice that but…oh no…"

"It's okay Amu," came a sweet-as-sugar high-pitched voice, "I'll turn into you!"

I turned to see Ran smiling, "Ran, sorry to break it to you but you too small, plus my parents can't see you."

"Amu, as your would-be self, I can change into a human in order to give you an idea of who you want to be. But it only lasts about fifteen minutes, then I have to rest for an hour or two.

"That's perfect! Just go to dinner and go to bed at night, no one will know!"

"Will Ikuto still be crashing in your room?" Miki whispered in my ear.

"Yes I will," he called up. Curse his amazing hearing. His kitty ears twitched under his fluffy head of hair.

"I want to be Amu!" she said, I instantly understood that she only wanted to be with Yoru.

"Sorry, but I have bubblegum pink hair and orange-peel eyes, not blue hair and eyes!"

She sulked in a corner. Ran floated to the floor then closed her eyes. Just like that, she grew twenty times bigger. She was gorgeous. Her pink hair was straight down to her shoulders with a full fringe, no layers. Her outfit was a pink cheerleading outfit, ankle socks and runners. Her pom-poms were still in her hands. She looked like me but with different hair and pink eyes. She looked at herself and smiled.

"Wow," I said, "Just tie your hair up and you'll look just like me!"

She hopped out the window, but Ikuto nodded his head.

"No one will believe her. She looks nothing like you. You have amber eyes."

"Since when do you notice what colour my eyes are? She's fine."

They walked off and I felt a bit sad to see Ran able to keep up with Ikuto, who was tightrope walking across walls and washing lines. I stared at the moon. At least we could look at the same moon, right? I fell asleep soon afterwards, my three Charas curled up on my lap.


	8. Cp 8 Kiddnapped, saved and normality

**Kitty: Short chapter, I know. I was going to end it at this but…I'm having too much fun! Ha-ha! I wonder what I'll do for my next Fanfic? Oh…I'm too indecisive!**

**Ikuto: Yes you are. Me or L?**

**Kitty: You know I love you both equally.**

**Ikuto: We're not your kids. WE have feelings.**

**L: Yeah.**

**Kitty: HEY! YOU GET BACK TO YOUR OWN ANIME/MANGA! YOUR IN THE WRONG PLACE!**

**L: Am I Kitty? Am I? I think I'm in the right place. You called me to investigate weather Ikuto and Amu had feelings for each other or not.**

**Kitty: Oh…yeah. And…?**

**L: I think we can safely say they're like me and Light.**

**Kitty: o.O**

**Ikuto: I win! I win!**

**Kitty: The more fan fiction I write, the weirder I get…Disclaimers apply here.**

I woke up with a bad headache.

"She's awake! Do you feel any different?"

"Of course I don't, you idiots! Get out of my face!"

"Our brainwashing methods are working, they're working," one of the guys cried.

"Dude, your crappy stuff won't work on me!"

"But they already have," the girl chuckled from the corner.

"Shut up! You have big lips!"

They left the room laughing and a scowled. I hated them.

"Amu…what's wrong with you?" Miki asked, cowering behind Dia.

"What do you mean?! I'm perfectly fine! Don't talk to me like that!!"

"Scary. Desu~"

I never wished more in my life that I could hit Shugo Charas. I lay on the floor and curled up in a ball, why did my head hurt so much? I should have been in school right now. I just hoped Ran was smart. Unfortunately, I wasn't and I had left the dumpty lock at home, and now I could not Chara Nari.

Worst of all, the day went really slow. I just had to sit and watch Miki, Suu and Dia play ring-a-ring-a-rosy over and over and over again. I just sat on the cold dusty floor as my headache slowly got worse and worse. In the evening, the Eater freaks' plan must have messed up, because I got extremely giddy. And I mean extremely. It started really suddenly when Dia sneezed.

"HA-HA! Did you hear that?! Dia sneezed! She sneezed! Can you believe it?! That's was _so_ funny!"

"I'm even more scared then before!" whined Miki.

"Omg! What the hell are you guys?! Toilet monsters?! Yeah…or shinigami! Oh Goddess! I'm in for it now!" and I rolled on te floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Is Amu-chan okay?" Suu asked, her usual diabetes sweet voice.

"Woo! It's a frilly shamrock girl! Hah! This is classic! Someone take a photo of me and the Leprechaun," and I squeezed her so hard that her little hair decorations fell off. Suu was horrified.

Eventually, I collapsed. I felt so terrible until I woke up. The beautiful sound of a violin coming from outside my window. Nowadays, it was kind of nostalgic to hear the sound of Ikuto's playing. I got up and looked out the window. He was singing too. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was singing. Wow. He wasn't even bad, he was like a male version of Utau…but he sang even better.

"Oh, Amu! Your awake."

"Yeah. What a nice way to wake up."

"Listen Amu, I know your expecting me to say I forgot about all that I said last night…I won't but, I'll apologise."

"Apology accepted."

"I love you, Amu."

"I…l-love you too," I blushed, much to the amusement of Ikuto, who stood with his violin still in one hand.

"I promise to get you out of here as soon as possible. I don't want you to suffer like I did. Anyway owe you one."

I smiled and Ikuto waved goodbye. I slept better that night, despite being on such a gross floor and missing my house and bed desperately. Early the next morning, I heard talking and whispering outside. When I looked outside there was no one there. Suddenly, there were crashing noises downstairs and someone bust through the door. Utau, in her angel Chara Nari.

"U-U-Utau?! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your butt, now hurry before they regain consciousness'."

"I'm not going to ask."

"It would be best if you don't."

I ran out with Miki, Dia and Suu following close behind me. Ikuto was stealing some things from their 'laboratory' downstairs.

"Hey, Utau! They got some pretty cool stuff down h- Amu!"

"Thanks, Ikuto," I exclaimed, running over to him and giving him a giant hug.

"Wh-what's this for?"

"Saving me."

"Utau doesn't get a hug…"

"That's because she'd a stuck up- I mean- Just- Never mind."

"It's okay, just take god care of her, Ikuto," Utau said from the other side of the room.

We left the building and walked onto the street.

"Well, I've got a gig to be at and fans that are screaming for me, catch you guys later," and she flew off into the sky, leaving a trail of white feathers behind her.

"Amu, you'll need to go to school. I'll walk you if you want."

"Does this mean…?" I questioned him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"If you want."

"Ikuto, will you…you know…be my boyfriend?"

"Why," he said, linking his arm with mine, "Yes. Yes, I shall Amu-chan!"

The tone of his voice made me giggle, and a soccer-team of Charas walked behind us, as if they were flower girls and a ring-bearer at a wedding. Was that next?

"Here we are, Seiyo Academy," he said, unlinking our arms and pecking me on the forehead.

"Thanks, Ikuto. Do you know how much longer your parents will be angry at you?"

"Hm?" he leaned over to listed to me.

"They kicked you out right…how long before they cool down?"

"Oh, they were fine for ages. Who do you think gave me the driving lessons? I just stayed with you because it's fun."

"Ikuto! I can't believe it! Some people never change!"

"Bye. Until later, Amu-chan!" he called, waving and walked off.

**Kitty: Thanks to a comment I was left by Amuto-fan-Neko-san (nice name btw, it's so long people will remember it ;D) the next chapter shall include…IKUTO READING AMU'S MANGA?!**

**Amu: Noooooo…**

**Kitty: Not only that, but this space shall be dedicated to…IKUTO'S REVIEWS!**

**Ikuto: Woot!**

**Kitty: Oh and, as usual, thanks to all who have commented, you guys seriously RAWK...like Hayley Willams, but with more piercings :S**

_**Ikuto's reviews, told by Ikuto himself.**_

I thought the whole "Mew Mew" thing was unrealistic. I mean, two grown guys working in a girly café who mix the DNA with animals and little girls to create super girls? Yeah…not gonna happen. Shugo Chara are normal, of course.

I did think that Ichigo was hot though. Her hair is nothing compared to Amu's Cherry Blossom hair, but she's underage, right? (Kitty: LOL!!!!) So then there was that Ryou/Mayasa thing. Just look at that kid Mayasa in shorts! It's so wrong! Either buy a pair of jeans, or walk around naked! Because those shorts were a bad choice. Your ears rock, though.

She totally belonged with Ryou though, it's just like me and Amu, peanut butter and jelly, strawberries and cream. And, come on ! This Shirogane Ryou guy is a cat too! You were made for each other. Kisshu was pretty cool too. His hair is like, puke green, that's so awesome!

In the end, I liked the manga even though Amu didn't buy the last one so I will never know what happens. There's a lot I can learn from that Ryou guy because he's a lot like me; same age, same snobbyness, even same pervertedness! (I wonder if Amu ever spied on me when I sat in my room with my top off…)

Ikuto: So did you Amu…?

Amu: Well, maybe once- OH MY GAWD! ICE CREAM TRUCK!

Ikuto: HEY! Stop trying to dodge my questions! Amu?! Amu-chan?!


	9. Cp 9 Mamma? Pappa? A Babysitter!

**Kitty: Hey dudes. I want to say this one thing first before we continue. My dog says hi. He's a big fan of my writing and he just wanted me to say hi. He's lying on top of my right now looking at me upside down :3**

**Ikuto: Hi Max!**

**Kitty: …he hates cats.**

**Ikuto: Awh but he's so cute- AGHHH! Run awaaaaaay!**

**Kitty: Has anyone seen that coke add? It's on now. The one with the Alphabeat song in it…it's so funny…Disclaimers apply here peoplez!**

Ikuto sat in his usual corner of my room with a bowl of cereal and a manga book.

"You better not get any cheerio's on my books!" I called to him, fixing some of the books on my shelf

"No problem. Hey, by the way, I don't get this one."

"What's not to get?" I asked,

"How can these guys live on different planets? They'd die. That's stupid. Plus, why are they all girls and one is a guy? What makes him so special they can make an exception?"

"I think your getting too into them. Take a break."

"Ugh…fine. When did you say your parents were going away?"

"Tomorrow night. Enjoy your time here while you can, because we're getting a baby-sitter."

"So?" he asked, as we walked downstairs and he opened the fridge.

"_So_ your getting to used to living here. I think the babysitter will notice you're here. You might as well be my pet!"

"I _can _be your pet, Amu-chan," he said, nudging his head into my shoulder as I was pouring a drink, "Put a collar on me and I'm yours."

"I-Ikuto! Watch out! I almost spilt the drink! And don't think so pervertedly."

"Don't worry about that babysitter…I have an idea."

Later on at dinner, after a chorus of "Itadakimasu", we started talking. My mother and father couldn't stop talking about their business trip to Florida. A massive magazine convention wanted my mother and father to be there. How stupid.

"Amu-chan?" a voice whispered, Dia was sitting on my shoulder, "Onii-san asked me to tell you to tell your parents that you know someone who could baby-sit you and Ami."

"I-I do?" I whispered back, pretending to drop my fork and talking to her under the table.

"Yes. That's all he told me. Later, Amu-chan!" she flew off, glitter flying in all directions behind her.

"Pwiddy Shoogo Chawa!" Ami called, waving her chubby little arms in the air.

"Sh-Shugo Chara?" my mother looked confused.

"It's a game me and Ami play," I lied, hoping it would work.

"Oh, of course!" she said nervously.

"Hey Mamma?"

"Yes, Amu-chan?"

"I-I know a p-person who can baby-sit Ami and I."

"Oh you do? What do they charge? We were stuck for a babysitter!"

"Emm…I just seen an add in a shop," I quickly blurted out, hoping that would be okay. I didn't know what plan Ikuto had.

"That would be great, Amu! Thank you."

After washing my plates, I went upstairs and asked Ikuto.

"What's your plan?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his current manga, Chu Chu Chu, he read fast! "Oh, right. I'm going to baby-sit you guys."

"_What_?" I yelled.

"Yeah. I can't believe you didn't think of that. You know me."

"But what about Utau? She can do it."

"Don't be silly. She's only fourteen, anyway, how can we have fun if Utau's here?" he asked, holding my chin in his hand. _**I baby-sit and I'm fourteen o.O**_

"Well we'll have to go to the library and print out an 'add'," I told him, shaking his hand off and avoiding looking at his eyes.

"Yes, I heard the whole conversation. Geez, your parents are freaks! Ha-ha."

"Thanks. Okay, you hop out the window I'll go tell my parents. I just hope the library is still open!"

Suu brought me my coat and I told my parents I was going out. They told me to be back in twenty minutes, because the sun was going down. We ran down to the local library and read the sign on the door.

"They're still open! Let's hurry…"

_Babysitter._

_Works all week._

_Call 087 IKUTO BABY _

_**Lol did you think I would give you Ikuto's number? Hah! No! That's mine.**_

We pressed print and could then wipe the sweat from our foreheads…until the printer stopped working.

"What do we do now?!"

"I'll go down to your house and talk to your parents."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Shush, we're in a library. Oh, hey, look! They have the latest chapter of Fruits Basket."

"_Ikuto_…"

"It'll be okay."

I walked back home and left Ikuto in my front garden. I went into the living room and sat shivering. Ikuto knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"Oh, hello," my mother said, opening the door and letting Ikuto walk in.

"I ran into Amu a the library just there. I'm a babysitter, I hear your looking for one?"

"Oh…I imagined it would be a girl."

My mother didn't recognise him?!

"Yeah, they all say that."

"Well I guess we'll have to give you a short interview," she said, ushering him inside.

"Oh no! Amu has a boyfriend! My life is over!" my father shouted, Ikuto and I blushed, only knowing too well that he was right.

After a while, and some tea, my mother started to question him. I can't believe she didn't recognise him from the last time!

"So where do you live, Ikuto?"

"That huge house at the end of Cherry Blossom Grove."

"No way! I've always admired that house! _So cool! _You must be rich!"

"I guess so."

It went on for a while, my mother's answer to everything being, "so cool!" in the end, she finally gave up, Ikuto was the perfect babysitter for Ami and I.

"By the way Ikuto-san, have you got a girlfriend?"

"Yes. I'm taken by the most amazing girl in the world," he informed her, looking at me while he said it, making my face turn brighter then my hair.

"Wow! Ikuto-san is _too cool_. So what do you charge?"

"For you, Hinamori-san, free."

"I can't let you baby-sit for nothing!"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't charge such a pretty lady as you."

I was so glad that my father was out of the room making tea and didn't hear that. But unfortunately, I did. He was practically flirting with my mother. Gross. She finally let him go 'home' and I returned to my room, only to find him sitting on my bed, his tail swishing and a grin on his face.

"Didn't I tell you everything would be okay?"

"Yes…"

"Well it ended up well didn't it?"

"Yes…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, patting the bed and hoping I would sit beside him.

"I'm just worried. I can worry, can't I?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I rested my head on his chest, and he didn't seem to mind. This was like something that happened in my dreams. He kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep. Honestly, just like that.

I awoke to find myself tucked into my bed, in my clothes. At least Ikuto didn't do something stupid like undress me and put on my pyjamas for me. The pinkie-orange sky looked like a giant plate of grapefruit. I admired the beautiful light that shone and sparkled in the window.

"Morning," Ikuto said, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Bleh…you could have gotten dressed in the wardrobe like you normally do!"

"You were asleep, I didn't feel a need to."

I sighed but headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. That's right, my parents were leaving today. Three little Charas followed me in and we brushed out teeth in unison.

"Whes Mikeh?" I asked, toothpaste foam still in my mouth.

"Sheh wahin Yoruh sleeph," Ran managed to reply.

"Thypichal Mikeh…" I said, rolling my eyes and then we continued, spitting at the same time into the sink.

When I returned to my room, Ikuto has a huge grin on his face.

"Ugh…is my hair messy?"

"No."

"Is my x clip sideways?"

"No."

"Is there toothpaste on my t-shirt?"

"No."

"Then why are you smiling like such an idiot?!"

"You mom said I could come back to baby-sit anytime I wanted. She said she didn't go out with your dad in years."

"Ugh! Pervert!"

"I've been living in your house for the last few weeks and I'm only a pervert _now_?"

"B-But this is a s-serious thing! Babysitting is a job n-not just an excuse t-to-"

"To what Amu-chan?"

"I-"

"What?"

"To get a few freaking nights alone with me!"

"Ha-ha. Don't worry Amu-chan. I've refrained from doing weird things so far, I think I can still manage."

"W-weird things?"

"Want to go out?"

"_Ehh_?"

"We can go to the park. I'll buy you something, let's go!"

He pulled me by the hand to the door and told me to use the front door, then he jumped out the window. I rolled my eyes, I seemed to do that a lot when Ikuto was around, and skipped out the door.

"Where to, Ikuto-chan?"

"Wherever you want Malady," he replied, lining arms with me.

We walked to the park and we bought juice at a stand. I knelt on the grass and took a long drink. I felt something on my knee and spit half of it out.

"Whoa, go easy there," Ikuto said, he was resting his head on my knees.

"What are you doing on my knees?"

"Just…chilling." I loved the feel of his neck vibrating against my jeans.

"No, I'm serious."

"I love you Amu."

"Ugh. Your so weird."

I sat there, his head was heavy and I was getting pins and needles but his hair was so soft and warm, it was nice. My Charas happily wiggled in their eggs in my bag and Yoru floated around nearby going, "nya, nya, nya."

"What a cute couple," came a girl's voice, I looked to see the girl then frantically looked around to see the "cute couple."

"Yeah," agreed her friend, flicking back her Alice in Wonderland hair, "_Too_ cute!"

I failed to see the cute couple.

"Nee? Ikuto? Who were those girls talking about?"

He sleepily shifted his head on my knees and said all sleepy-like, "Hm? Oh…those…ummm… Us of course."

"What? Don't joke around."

"Do you see any other cute couples around?"

I gasped. He was right. They thought we were a _cute couple_?

"Hey, I just saw you guys and wanted to talk to you," one with red hair said, "I'm Hitomi and my friend is Arisu. Nice to meet you!"

"N-Nice to meet you guys too!" I replied, nervously.

"Wow. You and your boyfriend are so cute. Look, he's even fallen asleep on your lap. I wish my boyfriend was like that," Arisu said, holding her hands at her chest and sighing.

"B-Boyfriend?!"

"Oh, was I wrong?"

"N-No. I'm just not used to it yet."

"Awh that's adorable!"

They went on and on and every sentence had to include "cute" and "adorable". Ikuto eventually woke up and apologised for falling asleep on me and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand like a kitten, causing the girls to get nosebleeds.

"That happens a lot lately," he said, as he watched them walk off.

"People call you cute?"

"No. Girls get nosebleeds around me. Even old ladies. It's kind of creepy."

I hit him as hard as I could on his shoulder he just laughed. Not a normal laugh. A cute laugh. I've never heard him laugh like that before. It was more of a giggle.

We eventually went home when Ikuto complained that it was too cold. _**Basically, Amu's birthday is over, he gave her a gold necklace but didn't attend her party. She was devastated until she found the necklace, she thought he didn't care about her anymore. The next day went on completely normal. It's now November…it's cold.**_

I sat in the living room, feeling sorry for Ikuto who was still outside. He rang the door bell and my mother invited him in, he was shivering.

"Here, let me get you some tea," I said, dashing out the door and making tea.

"I'm so glad you could make it," my mother said, the conversation inside had started already.

"No problem Hinamori-san."

"Ami goes to bed at around eight, and Amu can stay up until eleven. They have a few days off school next week because it's forecasted to be a snow storm. We'll be back on Thursday. Oh, and of course, we're going to have to ask you to stay the nights here, like I said before. Amu's room is free at the moment…I thinks that's all."

"Don't worry, Hinamori-san, I got it under control," he said, grinning when I walked into the room and handed him a cup of tea. That grin sent shivers down my spine. Icy cold spider-like shivers.

_**Ikuto's review - Sailor Moon.**_

People who live on planets? That's just weird. I liked the storyline and the drama in it. I wish Amu hadn't spilled green tea on page twenty of the fifth chapter, but, that's Amu for you! I felt sorry for that Seiya dude, just because he wasn't there first, he didn't get Usagi?! Okay, yeah, Usagi and Mamorou knew each other in their past lives…blah…blah…blah.

My favourite Sailor Senshi was either Sailor Moon or Sailor Venus. I thought they were cute. (Kitty: Omg they're my second favourites! First being Sailor Jupiter, obvs) Haruka and Miharu made the story a bit more interesting…h-hey don't get a-any ideas! I don't think th-that way!

Sailor Chibi Moon was adorable…hey I wouldn't mind if me and Amu's kid turned out like that. I wouldn't mind if we were king and queen of our own kingdom either…I'm going to have to stop, I'm drooling all over the keyboard now.

_**Fruits Basket.**_

More cats! Yay! Yoru liked this one too. Nekomimi seem to be popular with girls…maybe I should tell Amu. I mean, if these manga are right, she should be all over me!

I liked that Hatsuharu kid. Yeah he was _almost _as hot as me. But not really. I laughed a lot through this manga…but I wouldn't recommend it to my guy friends. They'd laugh for the wrong reasons. They story is pretty good; a bunch of people in one family cursed by the zodiac…but I didn't like how they put in a normal girl with weird powers. The best part of it all was when Hatsuharu and Momiji started to go to school with the rest. This one took me longest to read though L


	10. Cp 10 Alone with a Nekomimi Cosplay Boy

**Kitty: Ha-ha, you'll never guess what.**

…

**Ikuto: What?**

**Kitty: Okay well before I sat down to write this one (this is like 2am, because I can't sleep!) my dad turned off the internet when I was in the middle of drawing a picture, and now **_**I lost it**_**! So I did this big Mission Impossible thingy going down the stairs and into the living room, turning the internet back on and hopping back upstairs.**

**Ikuto: Did you go un-noticed/un-heard?**

**Kitty: Yes! I could be a professional spy…I always have lived up to the name Kitty…**

***Disclaimers apply here and thanks to all who have commented, you guys are funnier then Des Bishop, Dara O'Brian and Father Ted **_**PUT TOGETHER**_**…sorry but I just don't like any comedy that isn't Irish lol***

**BTW!!! People asked me what's the deal with Amu calling her mum lots of different names well it's like this: **

_**When she's thinking about her she uses mother e.g. My mother has green hair.**_

_**When she's talking about her she uses mum e.g. "My mum said no."**_

_**When she's talking to her she uses Mamma e.g. "Thank you, Mamma!"**_

**ALTHOUGH this can change. I do something similar with my parents name unintentionally. My dad is my dad and my father. My mum is my mum, mother and mama. It just depends on weather I want something from them or not LOL!!!**

**Enjoy:**

My parents waved as they walked out the door and my father reluctantly started the car. After my mothers 50th speech on "what's in the fridge", "in case of an emergency" and "the numbers are on the table", they closed the door and drove off. Just like that. My parents left Ami and I in the care of a Nekomimi pervert. A cute one, at that, but still.

"Onii-tan!" Ami said, running into his arms. He picked her up and put her on his lap.

Much to my surprise, he was actually amazing with kids. He talked to her as if she was an adult, he tickled her and he even told her a bedtime story, well, twelve.

"I'm impressed," I said, my hand on my hip and I stood and watched him tuck Ami into her tiny bed.

"Sh!," he brought me outside and closed the door, "At what?"

"You and Ami. She loves you."

"Well duh, what girl doesn't?"

"I'm serious. I praise you and you go and make a joke of it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm good with kids. I had a younger sister and Tadase to take care of. His mother was a complete bitch who wouldn't even notice if Tadase shot himself in the head. Plus, I guess I like kids."

"Whoa. You learn something new everyday. Want to go watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure. What DVD's do you have?"

"Mamma went and got some the other day. Let's see we have-"

Ikuto made a noise through his teeth when he seen the T.V.

"Did you not notice it before?"

"No. How did I miss this? It's amazing!"

"I bet your T.V. is bigger though."

"Bigger…but no so pretty!"

I rolled my eyes and shuffles the DVDs in my hands. John Tucker Must Die - Japanese subs, Don't Laugh at my Romance, _**(OMG I WANNA SEE THAT MOVIE SO BAD! I LOVE YOU KEN'ICHI!) **_Battle Royale, Ringu, Ju-On and some animes. At least my mother knew my favourites. Although I thought it would be safe not to watch Don't Laugh at my Romance because it might give Ikuto ideas. He picked out Ju-On straight away.

"I-Ikuto I don't think I can watch this again…"

"Oh why? It's just a harmless comedy."

"Comedy? It's horror, Ikuto!"

"I know. But I find it hilarious."

For some reason, at that moment, my 'Cool and Spicy' self kicked in and I said, "Yeah…sure why not? It's so funny. I bet Ami could watch it."

He grinned and stuck the DVD in the player. I sat down quickly, hoping that the scary pictures wouldn't come up as I was standing beside the screen. He sat down beside me laughing to himself and put his arm around me. At least that was some consolation.

The movie was worse the second time I seen it; that woman Kayako crawling along the floor will forever haunt me in my dreams. My scream fest started as soon as that couple ran over the cat. The worst thing is, it's not like a western movie with just plenty of pop-up scares; it had a storyline to it and in the end, all of the pieces made a puzzle and when you figured that out, you screamed randomly during the peaceful parts. Especially when I figured out what was causing the banging on the wall, every time I heard sound from next door or whatever, I looked instantly up to the ceiling. _**Sorry I'm not giving away too many spoilers, if you want to see Ju-On, go see it! It's a great movie, I even had to get Ju-On 1 and 2 on DVD! The special features are amazing. I also have The Grudge 2 on DVD too and it's funny to watch the little boy who plays Toshio covered in white paint play his Nintendo like a normal kid! Ha-ha!**_

When I thought my lungs couldn't take screaming anymore, it just got worse and worse. At one point, I was frantically searching the room for any evidence that we were not alone and something popped up on the screen and I grabbed Ikuto's hand. I couldn't believe it. But he just hugged me and said, "We can pause or stop it anytime you like…"

I just shook my head and buried my face in his shirt. It was too painful to watch. When it was over, my face was still firmly pressed into his shirt.

"Amu? Amu-chan? It's over. I took the DVD out. You can look now. Come on! Get off of me!"

When I lifted my head, he saw that tears were streaming down my face and around my eyes were peachy-pink.

"It's okay, Amu. It was just a movie. You couldn't possibly believe in a vengeful ghost who was killed by her husband? I mean, who would kill a cat? A cat!"

I wiped my tears away and laughed at him.

"We have Death Note don't we? We can watch that next."

"No don't," I said, stopping him from getting up of the sofa, "I might cry when L dies. I'm a massive Ken'ichi fan…"

"What will I do with you?"

We spent the rest of the night watching comedy, in hope that it would take my mind of Ju-On. It did work. At about half eleven we decided we were too tired to blink and go to bed.

"Ikuto…I-I'm scared."

"You just have to walk up the stairs, there's nothing at the top of them."

"B-But…"

"I'll protect you."

"How can you? What if something comes up and grabs me and your behind me? You won't be able to get me!"

"Ugh fine," he sighed, scooped me up and carried me up the stairs.

"Umm…" I blushed like never before, "I-Is this necessary?"

"With you, yes."

He even carried me up the steps to the attic where my room was and dropped me on the bed then leaning over me with his hands on the bed. His midnight blue hair, which almost looked cyan in the light of the moon, was hanging over his face.

"Ikuto…your s-so close," I turned my head to the side to avoid his loving stare.

But of course, he held my chin and faced my face to his. We closed our eyes and he kissed me. Just one long, sweet kiss. His lips were, as always, so warm against mine. And he was so gentle, there was no sign of eagerness in his kiss, but plenty of passion and temptation. That's the worst about Ikuto, the more you have, the more you want.

We must have been there for ages, my mind was too full of all things Ikuto to bother counting. The only thing that ran through my mind over and over again was, "he's so warm." And on a cold night like that night, you could definitely feel his warmth in comparison to the bitter cold breeze that blew in the window. The rest of that night is kind of fuzzy in my memories, don't worry, we didn't do anything like _that, _it's just it was full of unimportant detailed like; we got dressed and hopped into bed. Nothing weird, I wouldn't let Ikuto get his way.

The next morning, I had a bit of a lie-in. I was exhausted from last night. So was my throat. Ikuto, for the first time in his life, maybe, made breakfast. The smell of bacon drifted up to my room. Ahh, a western breakfast. _**I'm sorry I'm a vegetarian and I find the smell of bacon putrid…for those of you that do eat meat, is the smell nice? -.- I'm so unsure…**_

I walked downstairs in my fluffy pink slippers to find Ami and Ikuto, both still in their pyjamas too, sitting at the table.

"The sleepy Princess has arrived," Ikuto said, standing up and bowing.

"Shut up," I replied, sticking out my tongue.

"Pwincess Pwincess! Ami wants to play next!"

"Ami can play when she's finished her egg," he told her then turned to face me again, "We thought you'd never wake up and that our food would go cold!"

"Oh, and that would be the end of the world, right?"

Yoru sat on the table munching on a sardine, and as usual, Suu had cooked her fellow Charas more of a ten course meal then breakfast. They were too busy nibbling on something tiny to notice me.

"Owh, hih Amuh!" Miki said eventually.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's pretty gross," I said, cutting the bacon on my plate.

"She's your Shugo Chara Amu, not your child. There's a slight difference. Anyway, isn't that what you want to be?" Ikuto explained, looking up from what he was eating.

I looked at Miki who had toast in her hand and more crumbs on her face then in her mouth. It was kind of cute though.

"I guess if I was that cute, I'd be doing well."

"Don't be silly, Amu. Your adorable."

My eyes were sore from rolling them constantly, so I just left it and cracked open a boiled egg.

"Ack!" Ran cried.

"What's the matter?" I asked, dropping my spoon and leaning over to look at her.

"Poor baby! Poor baby!" she started to rub the egg on my plate, with pieces of shell falling off.

"Ran…it's a chicken egg. It's not a Shugo Chara!"

"But it's life!" she told me, "Eggs are life! I was born from one, I know how it feels. So were you too, you just don't remember it."

I blushed, "Ran, stop talking nonsense, eggs were put on Earth for me to eat. Anyway, there was nothing lie ever inside it, so it's okay to eat it."

"Eggs were put on Earth to give birth to new life, not for eating! It has the opportunity to hold something live inside it. It's a symbol for everything on Earth today!"

Suddenly I felt a bit bad about opening the egg. I still ate it though, it would be a terrible waste. _**The story is, you see, was that me and my friend were having dinner a while back and we had fried eggs. Normally I hate eggs, but fried eggs rock! So anyway, she watches/reads Shugo Chara too, and as a joke I picked up the egg box, hoping to find an egg. They were all cracked so I cried, "Oh no! The Shugo Chara!" We just giggled.**_

After breakfast I got dressed and then went into Ami's room to help her dress too.

"Ami wants Onii-tan to dwess her!"

"But Onii-chan is a boy and sometimes I worry about him around young girls…"

"Fine! Bu make Ami pwiddy!!"

I dressed her in a little Gothic Lolita dress I didn't even know she had. Man, I'd wear it if it was in my size. She fidgeted in it and complained.

"I feel weiwrd!"

"Ami, I wear stuff like that all the time. Am I weird?"

"No me wuv Onee-tan!"

"Well then put up with wearing this. I don't know how to dress you in anything else."

"O-kay!"

Ikuto announced that we were going to the park and Ami jumped into his arms.

"Well, don't you look cute, Ami-chan?"

"I wanna be jus like Onee-tan!"

"Awh…man I wish Utau was like you and not all over me like I was an underwear model. Okay let's go."

A new area of the park opened, a nature walk that ran down to a nearby lake. Ikuto insisted us on taking that route. So holding one of Ami's hand each, we strolled down the nice, new path. About halfway down, Ikuto spotted a parting between the bushes and ushered us to go in.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, "Ami will ruin her dress and I've never be able to keep up with you!"

He scooped Ami up and held her like a baby, "Problem solved."

I groaned, but soon followed him. He was very fast, even without Yoru Chara changing with him. Our Charas flew past the trees, chasing each other in circles.

"Shoogo Chawas! Pwiddy! I wanna pull Kitty's ears!"

"Ami stop moving, I can't hold you if you move too much. And…I don't think pulling Yoru's ears is a very good idea, he has sensitive ears," he said, adjusting Ami in his arms so that she was higher and closer to his chest.

I must admit, I was kind of jealous. Ami was in Ikuto's arms, getting carried by him, even getting to rest her head against his warm, hard chest while I was trying not to get my converse _too_ wrecked and avoiding tripping on the roots of the trees. From looking down so often, a got smacked in the forehead a few times by branches, Ikuto didn't even notice. I was hurt by that. Even more then when he didn't show up at my birthday party.

We eventually got to a part of the lake that nobody else was at. Ikuto had made his own path to the lake. He put Ami gently down on the ground and threw a few flat stones in the water. They skipped across the water and I sat on a giant rock and smoothed out my pleated skirt. Ikuto taught Ami how to throw the rocks so they skim across the water rather then sink, and then sat down beside me.

"Cute kid, huh?" he said, as we watched her throw a stone as hard as she could into the lake and splash water on poor Yoru, her usual victim.

"Emm…Ami? Cute?" I did think Ami was cute, I just didn't like that she was getting more attention to me…and she was four.

"Yeah. Man, I love her."

"I see."

"Amu…you couldn't be…jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Of a four year old?! You have got to be kidding me!"

"I think you are," his voice was very playful.

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Amu's jealous of her little sister~" he reached over and tickled me on my sides.

"S-Stop! _Ikuto_…" I managed to say, between gasps.

"Prove it," he said and quickly pressed his lips against mine. I didn't even realise he was kissing me for a few minutes. Forgetting that Ami and our Charas were close by, we continued to move our lips. I was kind of nervous, to be honest, and butterflies flew all over in my stomach. He started to gently bite my lip when Ami approached us.

"Why ish yur faces stuck togevar?"

I got such a shock I started to cough and choke, "A-Ami! Don't frighten me like that!"

"Yeah. It's cool Ami, I was just…kissing Amu goodbye."

"Gudbwe? Wer awe you going?"

"To play with Ami, of course," he said, picking her up and walking in the direction we came in, I followed like a sheep.

"Woo! Amu agus a buachaill-chara!" called Suu from behind me. _**Amu and her boy friend. Isn't it funny? Chara = character in Japanese pronunciation. Chara = friend in Irish!!! I actually thought the Shugo Chara title had something to do with friends when I first saw it! LOL!**_

We stopped at a stand to buy tayaki. Ikuto still ate it tail first, much to the amusement of Ami who was sitting on his shoulders at this stage.

"Oh! It's our friends," came a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Arisu and Hitomi nibbling on tayaki like us.

" Hi Hitomi! Hi Arisu! Nice to see you guys."

"Hi Amu-chan. It's nice to see you again too," Hitomi said smiling.

"H-Hello Ikuto-san," Arisu blushed as she stood beside him.

"Hey," he replied, taking another bit of tayaki, "Do I know you?"

"Yeah…we met the other day in the park…well, you fell asleep."

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Is he joking?" she laughed nervously.

"Who's the little girl?" Hitomi asked, shaking Ami's hand and giving her a huge smile, causing Ami to mirror her smile, "Is she one of your sisters?"

"No. She's our daughter," Ikuto said, without hesitation.

"I-Ikuto?! What are you saying?!" I gasped.

"Amu just doesn't like to talk about it. It's okay Amu, they're your friends, you can tell them."

I felt like an idiot. I knew that if I said anything else, Ikuto would have an answer for it.

"Emm…okay. We have to go for dinner. Mama will kill me if I'm late," Hitomi said and took Arisu by the hand.

"Ikuto! You chased off my new friends by telling them weird things!" I cried, watching them walk out the park gate.

"I did it for a reason."

"And what reason was that?"

"I didn't like them. Especially not that Arisu girl."

"Dinner…that's right! We need to buy things for making dinner!"

"Oh. Sure. Let's go then."

**I was watching this yolky with those guys from The Killers talking about their music videos and the singer was talking about how the one who directed the video to their song was a woman and he goes, "Well I think women pay more attention to detail." I've never blushed so much in my life ha-ha.**

_**Ikuto's reviews - Vampire Knight.**_

People say that Vampire Knight is like Twilight. Your wrong. Twilight sucks. Well, it was the movie really that made me take such a disliking to the books. But anyway, Vampire Knight is great. Vampires, blood and cute girls. Yeah, I enjoyed it.

I didn't like the way Yuki ran off with that Kaname dude. That sucked. Poor Zero? That's like, ff Amu ran off with Tadase…or if I ran off with Utau. It's so wrong. Some people in anime just _belong_ together. I had a gut feeling Yuki would run back to Zero but…no such luck. I think I'd like to be a vampire. I'd be like, sexier…if possible. Or I'd just look the exact same with fangs. Yeahhh.

_**Ouran High School Host Club.**_

Some of the guys in this kind of look like girls -.-'

Tamaki rocks! I mean, being able to control girls like that? He has them wrapped around his little finger! If I had magical powers like that, I'd probably be irresistible to Amu and get her to be my maid *drool*. I was kind of bored with this one until I found out that Haruhi was a girl. (Kitty: Don't worry folks, that's not much of a spoiler…honest!)

So yeah, I didn't really agree with that Haruhi kid dressing as a guy or whatever, she looks totally gross until they put her in a uniform. She also looks good in a swimsuit. The Ouran uniform is nice, but not a sexy as me in my uniform. I give guys nosebleeds.

What was up with Tamaki calling Kyoya "mother"? Were they really in a long-term relationship thingy? Omg! And the twins? Can anyone say adorable?! If I were gay (which I'm not, a relief for my female fans but I do accept love from my male fans too!) I'd totally lock them in my wardrobe…along with Amu.

And Hunny is just like a younger, blonde version of L! Zomg! Bonus! Me and L are good mates, I mean, we look hot together, right? Not as hot as me and Shirogane Ryo, but close LOL! Yeah, so like, Hunny deserves an award or something…just for looking cute while eating cake.

Mori is kind of scary…but he looks good on the cover pages. Ha-ha. I feel bad that he didn't really get much action in the manga and anime, but I guess he's just too quiet…unlike me! I'd say if they stuck a pair of Nekomimi on him, he'd gain much more confidence. I know that I feel really manly with kitty ears and tail :3

I think that's it…except for that weird guy who's next door to the music room…he rocks! And his maid-person is pretty cool too.


	11. Cp 11 Things get Steamy In the Kitchen

**Kitty: That last chapter was my longest =D**

**Hey, you know what? I always imagined that Ikuto slept in his boxers, and yet I clearly state in the last chapters that he wore pyjamas. Does that mean he cooked breakfast in his boxers?!?!?! *SERIOUS NOSEBLEED* Man, Ikuto is just the cat's pyjamas…GET IT? I know I suck at comedy too, you don't have to tell me.**

**Ikuto: …**

**Kitty: Well anyway, he mightn't be comfortable with his body…I know someone who is though =D Ken'ichi! So please watch this You Tube video and go to about 1:30...drool ****.com/watch?v=F5Ec7Py9UH4**

**As usual:**

**a) Disclaimers apply.**

**b) I love you all and thanks so much for all the comments, they really put a smile on my face as I read them :3**

**c) I'm a veggie so I couldn't bring myself to describe how they prepared chicken or lamb of anything…so I didn't. It's kind of ironic that my brother is watching the movie "Black Sheep" as I'm writing this. I feel physically sick looking at skinned sheep hanging from ceilings, people eating rabbits, severed human body parts and worst of all, sheep insides laying around. I'm a sheep lover. I can't stand this.**

"Okay, pick up those carrots…not those! The ones next to them."

"These ones are okay too…"

"But those ones are better, just listen to me."

We sounded like some weird newly-wed couple. We, of course, were arguing over which ingredients to get for a curry. This is probably why women and men go shopping alone.

"Finally…chicken or lamb?"

"Chicken."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Emm…I'm not sure how to cook chicken…or any meat…I don't want anyone to you know…die from food poisoning."

"Awh…but I'm hungry!"

"You can go one day without meat, it won't kill you."

"But it _will_ kill Yoru. All he ever eats is that and sweets."

"Tomorrow, I promise, I'll Google cooking tips on my laptop. Happy?"

"I guess."

We paid at the checkout and got a few stares from people. What would you expect? A young man, a young girl and a little four year old buying ingredients for curry in a supermarket. There has to be a punch line somewhere.

"Suu will help!~"

"Suu...I think we can make a curry on our own."

"Oh…Desu~…" she sounded so depressed.

"Fine! Help…"

"Yay!"

Ikuto chopped (because he didn't trust me with a knife, figures) and I made the sauce. Eventually, we made something that resembled a curry…with rice. To be honest, it actually tasted really good. My first curry tasted…good. _**Lol, I'm sorry, I know I suck at pretending to suck at cooking ha-ha. **_

So after dinner, we had to play princess with Ami. No joke. I had to sit and let Ami put make-up on me that made my face hurt. Ikuto said that if I didn't let Ami play with me now and again, she'll hate me when she's older and won't get to grow up properly.

"Amu ish pwidy!"

"Yeah…thanks Ami."

"Onii-tan is next!"

"Sorry, Ami, I don't wear make-up," Ikuto said, giving her a friendly smile.

"Onii-tan wood wuk like an onee-tan if hwe had wonger hair."

"Somehow I doubt that, Ami-chan."

Despite him protesting, Ami put a thick amount of lip-gloss and eye shadow on him. I laughed but he moped like…I don't even know what. Frowns don't suit him. As soon as he put Ami to bed he ran to the bathroom sink and splashed his face with water.

"It's not coming off! What do I do?"

"It's play make up, kids make up. Code for gooey, sticky stuff that doesn't come off. You need face wipes."

"I prefer to wash my face with the old fashioned water and soap?"

"It won't come off that way," I explained, handing him a wipe, "Trust me."

We stood looking in the tiny mirror, fighting for space and wiping the gunk off our faces. With a little elbow grease and a lot of time, we managed to scrub it off, but our faces were a little red and blotchy, plus my face was so sore it was throbbing.

"Do you see why I don't let Ami touch my face with that make-up?"

"Yes. Finally."

"Ha-ha. So what do you want to do before we head upstairs?"

"If I told you, you'd slap me."

"Huh?"

"I mean, let's watch TV!"

"Emm…sure."

We flicked though the channels but there was nothing on the TV. I stopped on a channel with a show that had my favourite Japanese actress in it.

"Awh man I love her! She's so pretty!"

"You think?"

"Not as pretty as Arisu, I bet," I said, thinking about that stunning girl with dyed blonde hair, "Why did you act so strangely around her?"

"Did you see the way she acted around me? She was totally all over me."

"Surprise surprise."

"I acted so strangely around her because you're the only girl for me, Amu."

He leaned over to me on the sofa and put one of his hands on the back of the sofa and the other on my waist.

"We don't have to watch TV."

"What do you mean?"

"Your invading my space. I have claustrophobia."

"Don't be silly Amu, if I could read your mind, I know you'd be thinking differently."

"Your too close…I can see the red on your face…Not that blotchy doesn't suit you."

"Hm?"

"Honestly, I don't think there's anything that doesn't suit you apart from frowns."

He laughed, a deep seductive kind of laugh. I could almost imagine those little lines on my face like the girls had in anime. Then he kissed me. It's not like there wasn't fireworks, there was. It's just I was getting to used to Ikuto's antics. When I didn't kiss back much he moved on to my neck, leaving small love-bites. I felt my face grow hot as I blushed. I didn't know how to react, but I pushed myself up further on the sofa, wrapped my arms around him and ran my hands down his back. I could hear his breathing because he was so close to my ear. He made a noise at the back of his throat that kind of sounded like a purr. He can purr?

I was so uncomfortable after a while but I didn't want him to stop. Who knows when we'll get this chance again? We usually always had an interruption up until now. I lifted his head back up with my index finger, surprised at how assertive I was, kissed his cheek, then moved on to his lips. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see how badly I was doing. We were confident enough with each other to move on to more open-mouth kisses, but only just about. He bit my lower lip and I closed my eyes tighter.

He whispered my name and gently nudged the bridge of his nose up and down my jaw. Man, I tickled. Merely kissing mustn't have been enough for him, because then he ran his hands down my arms from my shoulders to my wrists, then down my legs to my knees. I simply brought my hands to his head and played with the hair on the back of his head. When he eventually stopped, he rested his forehead against mine and we were completely out of breath. He hugged me and I buried my face in his neck.

"Amu-chan tastes so sweet," he managed to whisper in my ear. His voice was still deep and mysterious weather he was talking or whispering.

"Ikuto…is so…so warm," I breathed, I was concentrating more on listening to his heartbeat which was, thankfully, racing as fast as mine.

With my face still at his chest, I felt him slip his hand under my legs and pick me up. I didn't ask where we were going, I didn't complain. I just lay in his arms and almost fell asleep. Thankfully I didn't and I got dressed in my room, not even noticing Ikuto, who got dressed right beside me. I collapsed onto the bed and even though it was a cold night, I was so warm and didn't bother pulling the blanket over me, I lay on top of it. Ikuto crawled into the bed behind me and lay close to me, putting his hand on my waist.

"I-Ikuto…what are you doing?"

He felt my forehead.

"Your hot…and out of breath," he leaned his head closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Am I really that good?"

Stupid Ikuto. He'll never change. Never. I was too tired to think of a clever reply, so I just closed my eyes and put my hand on top of his. I was exhausted. Small snowflakes fell on the window above us. It was so pretty.

In the middle of the night, I woke and heard footsteps. Ikuto was beside me, fast asleep and heavily breathing. But because his arm was around me, I couldn't get up to see who was walking around downstairs. He was so heavy and he was holding me as if I was a teddy. A head popped from the attic door. I quickly glanced over to the Charas, they were all asleep in their eggs, even Yoru. A shadowy figure crawled up the steps to reveal herself as Ami.

"Ami-chan? What's wrong?" I asked her, then froze as I remembered I was in the same bed as Ikuto…Ami wasn't a tell-tale was she? Oh, how could I remember something like that…

"Amu-tan…cwan I sweep with yew guwys tonight? I'm cold."

"Sure Ami, come here beside me."

She hopped up on the bed beside me. Make that _two_ extra people in my bed. I was too warm.

"Mph…Amu what's wrong," Ikuto asked sleepily beside me.

"It's just Ami, she was cold."

He reached over and ruffled her hair. I hoped that the next morning I would wake up before Ami so Ikuto and I could slip out of the bed before she noticed. She wouldn't remember, would she? I fell asleep after that.

**Kitty: Good?**

**Ikuto: Hell yeah.**

**Kitty: Awh, I can always count on you!3 :3 =^.^=**

**Ikuto: Well, as long as you put in more of me and Amu scenes =D**

**Kitty: Oh…right….**_**her**_**…**

_**Ikuto's review - Death Note.**_

So I wasn't sure what to do this time so I raided Kitty's collection and found things that weren't shojo! Chapters 1 and 5 of Death Note? Anyway, I read it a few years back before when a friend in my school recommended it to me but I completely forgot about it. I THOUGHT L WAS FROM NARUTO?!

I love the whole cat and mouse chase thing that's going on with L and Light. I have a feeling that L is on to Light but lets him slip away because he's his first real friend. Honestly, I would have wanted to see it end differently. L should make friends, get a girlfriend and take a break from computers. I feel so sorry for him.

So like, L and Light are my favourite pairing, because I think L is a bit like a girl. I actually seen a picture of him in a dress on Kitty's laptop. (Kitty: Don't tell people that! Tell think I'm a pervert…not that they don't already think I'm one…*sigh*) Yeah that L kid is cute.

Then there's Misa! Holy Crap! I freaking love her clothes, but I like them better off her! Kidding, her clothes are cute. I think I'm a Gothic Lolita freak…I wonder if I begged Amu would she wear maid's outfits, sailor fuku and petticoats for me? We'll see =D

What up with Matsuda? He's really weird. He acts like such a kid for his age. And he's all over Misa! AND Light's sister! Dude…stay away from the younger girls. It's only okay for me to, because I'm hot. But at least I don't have a record of being a paedophile! Amu was my first underage crush.

Moving on…I want to squish that kid Near! Goddess, he's so cute! X

_**Loveless.**_

What's this doing on Kitty's shelf? Is this YAOI?! (Kitty: Oh Goddess, just put the book down…) No I…LOVE YAOI! =D (I'm totally not gay though. I'm just a step below that guy Bruno from that movie).

Omg, this was actually really good! A kid who hangs out with this smoker guy who likes little boys and they fight together for…well…there's nothing interesting in it like world domination or anything but…MAN this stuff is kinky…why does Ritsuka have to be tied up all the time? Even by his own mother? Geez…

I like that chick with the pig tails and the big boobs…ha-ha she so doesn't realise what's going on between Ritsuka and Soubi. Oh yeah, did I mention Nekomimi? Yeah. They're everywhere these days… Even the villains are cute in this! And did you see Seimei? I bet I look hotter then him.

And holy cow biscuits! Ritsuka's mom is a beyach….

Oh…and here's a manga called Ai wo Utau Yori Ore Ni Oborero? Hmm…might review that one next time *wink wink*


	12. Cp 12 It's cold! But Ikuto's colder!

**"To dream that you are pregnant, symbolizes an aspect of yourself or some aspect of your personal life that is growing and developing. You may not be ready to talk about it or act on it. This may also represent the birth of a new idea, direction, project or goal."**

**So I've been having dreams lately where I've been pregnant. I researched it, and there it is. I think the growing thing might be how I've grown to love this site and all the people on it so much, because in my dream I was very happy. :3**

**Kitty: I want to express my love for Green Day here. ISN'T BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG'S VOICE TOTALLY SEXY? I can't concentrate on writing when I'm listening to him. That's probably why this chapter is a little sloppy.**

**Ikuto: Disclaimers apply.**

**Kitty: I love all who comment, this Fanfic was going to end at _chapter eight_, but you guys kept me going, thanks! =^.^=**

I woke up the next morning to hear laughter. And lots of it. Ikuto and Ami were playing with my porcelain doll collection on he carpet in my room. I propped myself up, intending to watch them for a while, but Ikuto obviously heard me.

"Good Morning, sleepy!" he called over to me, holding a doll's hand and making it wave to me.

"Ikuto, I think your loosing it."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I know you did."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you were sleeping _on_ me. I couldn't get you off of me to get a glass of water, even!"

"Sorry about that. You could have shifted me."

"Are you kidding? Your so heavy!"

"That's all muscle by the way!" he called after me as I went to the bathroom to fix my hair.

It was Monday, and it was forecasted to snow today. I looked out the window, and sure enough, snowflakes were falling by their millions onto the ground, which was covered in a thin sheet of snow or ice already. I got dressed into a skirt, tights and a woolly jumper and hoped it would be warm enough. There was a slim chance that I was going out today in that weather anyway.

Ikuto made that same noise by breathing through his teeth when he saw the TV when I walked into the kitchen, "Well, well. Look at you! And I was worried about Amu-chan growing up? It seemed it has happened without me."

I hit him hard on his shoulder, "Don't ever say something like that ever again!"

"Sorry, Amu-chan! Forgive me. I'm taking Ami out to play in the snow later when it gets heavier, want to come?"

I began to shove bread into the toaster and pour orange juice.

"You'd hardly leave me in the house alone, would you?"

"Of course not. But you'll have to change first."

"Why? I love this outfit, I've been waiting for a really cold day to wear it…"

"Because your totally irresistible in it and there's other guys out there," he grinned as he said it.

"I don't think so."

"What if you were kidnapped in such a short dress? I wouldn't want to see that."

"Pfft. Unless you were the kidnapper," I rolled my eyes as I put the toast on a plate, "What are the chances of me being kidnapped."

He took the plate from me and put it on the counter.

"Hey-"

Then he pushed me towards the wall, his hands banging on it. I closed my eyes tight at the sound of the bang. What has got ton into him? I was about to duck under one of his arms, but he was so close to me, and preventing me from doing so.

"I want my toast, Ikuto."

"What if I was some madman? You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"You are a madman, now let go!" I said, trying and failing to push him away from me.

"Amu, look at me!" he exclaimed, taking my chin in his hand, but I looked the other way, "I'm not taking any risks with you, okay? There's weird people out there, weirder the I'll ever be, grow up and realise that your not five anymore, you can't get away with the same things you did then."

To think, this was all over a simple pleated skirt. I wonder what the real reason was?

"Okay, Ikuto, I understand," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. I was actually looking at him when I said it. He gave me a kiss then continued what he was doing before. He even had the same happy expression on his face. Could he have…a split personality or something? I shook it off and ate my toast.

I didn't end up changing my clothes, I just told him I was going to stay inside. He didn't seem to mind. I watched him and Ami in fluffy coats run around making a snowman. It was a pretty good snowman, I have to admit, but it was obviously down to Ikuto's strength that it was so big. I made a hot chocolate and sipped it. It was fun to watch the window above me fog up. I was kind of lonely though. I opened the front door and sat on the step to watch them.

Ikuto came and sat beside me, laughing and out of breath. I've never seen him like that before.

"Hey," he breathed, taking off his gloves.

"That snowman rocks," I told him, nodding towards the snowman, about the same height as Ikuto himself.

"Yeah, Ami rocks at making snowmen," he said as he watched her wrap a scarf around it's neck, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hm?" I didn't look up from my cup of hot chocolate.

"Look, I just want to protect you and," he leaned in closer to whisper to me, "You do look awfully good-looking in that outfit."

Almost knocking the cup out of my hand, I smiled and turned the colour of my hair.

"Oh, got to go help Ami fix Mr. Snowman's arms, talk to you later," he told me, running off to help her. They really did look cute together.

I went inside and decided to make stew for dinner, with a little help from Suu. It took a long time to make. I watched TV to kill my boredom. Eventually Ikuto and Ami came inside freezing cold, took off their coats and boots and sat on the sofa beside me.

"H-Hey! Don't sit next to me! You guys are freezing!"

Ikuto put both his hands on my face. I don't think ice was as cold as his hands.

"Eek! Ikuto! Your like an ice cream…but colder! Let me get you guys a hot water-bottle…"

I left the room and put on the kettle. They looked so cute on the sofa shivering and comparing how red each other's hands were. It would make your hear melt…even if it was freezing outside. I came back with a hot water-bottle for each of them, Ami had fallen asleep.

"How cute," I said, admiring how adorable my little sister looked asleep. And quiet too!

"Yeah. Thanks," he said as I handed him his water-bottle.

"How's the snow?" I asked, hoping to start a friendly conversation.

He looked up, "Good. Hey, Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant it when I said you look amazing earlier on."

"Well, thanks."

"How you're the only girl that has ever temped me is such a mystery," he said, leaning over and brushing his lips against my neck.

"You're acting like a dog, or something, Ikuto."

"Not a dog. Just a boy."

And then he kissed me. A really rough kiss. Unlike any way he kissed me before. As usual, I didn't know how to react, this time I was completely frozen with my hands gripping to the chair, almost as if I'd fall off it if I wasn't careful. The less I kissed back, the more he deepened the kiss and held on to my wrists. What did he think he was doing, stopping me from escaping, or something?

I eventually did join in, obviously trying to keep up with Ikuto's pace, how everything always went. It wasn't his fault, I guess part of his personality was leading…everything. Like before, it was more of passionate, open mouthed-kissing, it was so tempting. Every time our mouths opened, I expected to feel a tongue against mine, but as soon as those soft lips opened, they closed again. It was as if he was teasing me. I don't think he'd do that?

Unlike our neat, controlled kissing before, we had gotten more adventurous and it ended up being a wild, erratic kiss. His grip on my wrists grew tighter and he bowed his head, out of breath. He looked a bit defenceless, lower then me, sighing. Slowly coming back up, he licked my neck. I could feel his warm breath curling around my neck. I leaned my head to the side, to give him more room. He ran his hand down my leg and rested it on my knee, his other hand still firmly wrapped around my wrist. The feel of his cold hands against my legs, even if I was wearing tights, made me shiver and giggle a bit as he kissed my shoulder.

"Hey…" he whispered, "Your wearing the necklace."

"O-Of course I am. I've worn it all the time but hid it under my shirt."

He purred close to my ear, I could feel his throat vibrate against the side of my neck.

"Well, I guess we should go-" he was getting up to go, but I pulled on the back of his shirt. The wrist that he had held was sore, but I had a firm grip on him. He turned around, and leaning over, kissed me on the forehead. I stood up and attempted to kiss him, but unfortunately, I realised I was only as tall as his chest, on my tippy-toes.

When I walked into the kitchen, the stew overflowed…a bit. Okay, a lot. Ikuto tutted and cleaned it up and blamed me for not paying enough attention. How was I supposed to remember the dinner when Ikuto's lips were pressed against mine? Anyway, Ami never ended up waking so we ate alone. Despite the accident, Ikuto complimented my cooking. Ami was put to bed early.

Ikuto fell back onto the armchair in the corner of the room. I turned on the TV and turned on the DVD player.

"We're watching The Ring," he demanded, that signature smirk of his on his face. He was a guest, and I couldn't deny him.

After putting the DVD in, I ran and flung myself onto the sofa. Hugging my knees helped me hide from the TV screen. The American version was a lot less scary then the Japanese version, but in the end, I was a terrible scardy-cat. I squealed every time something popped up, to top it off, I was freezing in such a short skirt. My teeth started to chatter and bang against each other. Ikuto paused the DVD.

"Amu, are you okay?"

"I-I'm terrified, p-p-plus I'm s-sooo cold! Please come over and sit here…"

"No way, this chair rocks!"

"P-P-Please?!"

"Why don't come over here?" he asked, holding his arms out.

"Are you kidding? W-Where would I s-sit? Your taking up the wh-whole armchair!"

"Sit on my lap."

I honestly thought he was having a laugh at the start. But his face looked serious. I was confused until he saw I wasn't coming over and went, "Come _on_. I don't _bite_….much."

I reluctantly got up from my seat and sat on the space on the chair between his legs. Immediately, he wrapped his long arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I got you," he laughed and started the movie again, resting his chin on my shoulder.

After that, I wasn't as scared of the movie, and I actually realised that Ikuto was right, horror movies are quite funny! We went up to bed afterwards, I followed Ikuto up the stairs like a lamb or a lost dog.

After getting dressed, Ikuto started moaning.

"Can't I sleep with you again tonight, Amu-chan?"

"No, last night I got too warm and you crushed me."

"I promise I won't annoy you."

"Ugh! Fine!" I couldn't believe that I gave in.

I crawled into bed and faced the wall, so that I couldn't see him, but he got into the other side of the bed and grinned. I got nervous at the feel of bare arms and chest so close to me, even if I was wearing pyjamas, they were very thin, and I could feel his tan skin underneath them. He hugged me, and even though he was stealing my warmth, the bed was warm and cosy compared to everything outside underneath the covers. Me and Ikuto were warming each other.

When he turned from his side onto his back, I lay my head on his chest. He played with my hair until I fell asleep. I just hoped he didn't do anything stupid while I was sleeping.

Kitty: Well...I think my inner pervert shows in this chapter...and the last, really.

Ikuto: *read* Holy crap, I'm not even that bad!

Kitty: That makes me feel a WHOLE LOT worse...:(

_**Ikuto's review - Full Moon o Sagashite.**_

Okay so...I didn't acctually read this. I watched the anime. Same with some of the rest.

I didn't enjoy the ending, I won't give anything away but it's just one tragedy after the other! With Ecchi, then Takuto...ugh...

More kitty-people. Dude, they're freaking everywhere, I feel so un-origional :( I'm the only cat around here!

I like the songs in it too. Full Moon is pretty awsome...much better then my sister, Utau. She can't sing for her life! She makes my SUPER-DEE-DUPER violin playing sound bad...AND THAT'S PRETTY EXTREME!

Anyway, I think the costumes are cool too. Mostly Meroko's. Will you ask Amu if she'll wear something like that for next Hallowe'en? We'll go to a fun house where the air blows up your shorts and....okay nevermind.

In the end, I wasn't happy with it. It was good all the way until the ending. I mean, Takuto and Mitsuki are like me and Amu! It's not: "we belong together" it's: "people think we look so cute together they combine our names."

_**Ai Wo Utau Yori Ore Ni Orobero.**_

What a mouthful of a name. I hear they're making a sequel called Ai Ore? Woot! I'm so getting Amu to buy that.

What do you mean "why don't you buy it"? I'd look weird with a girls' manga collection.

I loved this! Good story, but I felt sorry for Akira...geez Mizuki, just give him what he wants already! It'll look good on manga pages, right?

Lol. Oh, I'm so with Mizuki, cat ears are a weakness for me *imagines Amu in cat ears" HOLY CRAP! (Kitty: Awh me too ^.^ .)

And Akira's too cute! He looks just like a girl :3

At the start, I couldn't believe Mizuki was a girl, but now I can't believe people mistake her for a guy! Plus, she needs to make up her mind; does she want to continue looking like a boy, or look like a girl? I mean, Akira suits being girly and cute, but Mizuki seems troubled by people mistaking her for a guy. That's a problem.

AND ZOMG what's up with Akira letting guys do whatever they like to him and then making Mizuki feel like crap? I think he might be using her to get into the band of whatever, I think he really might be gay. I mean, can you remember his face when he first kissed her? I was suspicious then.

Good manga but I'm patiently waiting for the sequel!

I'm wrecked, I'm gonna go crawl into bed and do things to Amu while she sleeps not tell her in the morning :3 OOO I'm so bad!


	13. Cp 13 Tadase? Ouch, glass!

**Kitty: Hi minna~!**

**I just want to shout out to any of my readers that are also H2O: Just Add Water fans, because I have started a fan fiction on that and the first chapter is up!**

**Ikuto: Man, I love that show.**

**Kitty: I know, right? Me too.**

**Ikuto: Who's your favourite pairing?**

**Kitty: Rikki and Zane, no question.**

**Ikuto: I liked Cleo and Lewis until Cleo went all 'Bleh' in his face.**

**Kitty: Omg same! I feel like I have such a connection to you, Ikuto! X :3**

***Bleh this morning I heard seagulls (in the city? -.-) and I thought they were banshee's. I had the fright of my life =( Anyone ever have a banshee encounter? Omg! Leave me a comment and tell me about it =D I love all of that mystical stuff ^.^ What about aliens? They rock XD**

When I woke up, I glanced towards the glow of my alarm clock to see that it was five in the morning. Due to the time of year, it was pitch black outside.

_I'd hate to be out in that_, I thought, lifting my face from Ikuto's chest. With difficulty, we were kind of stuck together. I went downstairs and poured a glass of water for myself. I dropped the glass and the pieces made the sound a piano would. Outside the window was the outline of a person, staring in at me. I was terrified, but my instinct told me to run for Ikuto. I charged up the stairs like a Duracell battery and climbed up into my room. He looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake him.

I thought that maybe I was seeing things and that he would laugh at me, so I sat on the bed, stroking his soft hair. He looked like such a little boy when he was sleeping, it made my heart race. I accidentally touched one of his ears, and I knew he would awaken after that.

"A-Amu-chan? What's wrong," came his sleepy voice. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes like a kitten. I could have sworn I seen blood trickle from my nose at that moment.

"Ikuto, I seen someone outside the kitchen window," I explained, trying to sound like a little damsel in distress, knowing he'd run to my rescue when I used that voice.

"Are you sure Amu-chan?"

"Yeah! I dropped a glass when I seen it."

"Well, c'mon and we'll have a look at it."

We both took one of out Shugo Chara eggs with us, just in case. Yoru and Dia._** I had to say Dia because when I pictured the next scenes in my head, she was in her Amulet Diamond transformation so… **_

I poked my head around the corner to see if it was still there.

"See, Amu-chan? Nothing here," he consoled me, thankfully we were wearing slippers with all the glass on the floor.

"Ikuto, I'm serious…I saw someone…" I said, opening the back door and stepping outside. I kept rubbing my arms in hope to keep myself warm. Already the snow was very thick and looked like sickly icing. Very suddenly, I was knocked over by something.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked, stretching his arm out to help me up.

"Yeah, where did that punk go?" I rubbed my head and looked to see the shadowy figure in front of me, I knew instantly it was Tadase from his cape, "T-Tadase?! Ehh?!"

With a new transformation and weapon, he drew out a gun and pointed it towards me. Where did an eleven year old get a gun?

"Don't you dare point a gun at her!" Ikuto cried, kicking the gun out of his hand.

It then turned into an epic battle between the two boys, Tadase using magic to attack Ikuto and Ikuto using sheer strength. He did eventually Chara Nari with Yoru, looking like something from a Marvel comic. But man, did such clothing show off his body. I wonder, if this is his would be self, would he like to wear these clothes? It was no fun standing in the cold, especially if you were wearing a Chara Nari outfit, who invented these? They should have created a winter version, like a school uniform.

I felt like I had to do something, sparks were flying everywhere and I felt so useless. In all situations like this, the girl would come in and fix everything then say something like, "Just leave it to a girl!" Dia Chara Naried with me and sparkles twinkled around me.

"Don't fight," I told them, "Tadase, I know what has happened…"

His transformation clothes were black. I remembered what the Easter freaks told me, they were going to capture us all and go for world domination. They couldn't capture me, so they went for a weaker person, Tadase. They were going to brainwash me, but they succeeded in brainwashing him.

"I know the real Tadase is listening…please return to normal, Tadase! Please?"

"Real Tadase? He's too weak to return to normal, Amu. He's gone!" Ikuto called, then threw him to the floor.

I wanted to help, so I asked Dia for help.

"It's okay, Amu. Just do what you do best, shine!"

I never thought such a cheesy line would work, but it did. I shut my eyelids tight and saw an amazing show of colours on my eyelids. When I opened my eyes, there was light surrounding me. It was strange to see in contrast to the darkness of the night. The boys had stopped fighting and were shielding their eyes from the glow radiating from me. Tadase threw an attack at me, knocking me over, before he ran off. I blanked out. The last thing I heard was Ikuto screaming my name.

When I awoke, my head was resting on his lap. We were outside on the snow. Snowflakes had gathered and stuck in my hair, how attractive.

"Amu? Are you awake now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I- Man, my head hurts!"

"Don't move. The more you move the bigger the headache you'll get."

"Sure. But I'm cold too…freezing."

He twirled my hair around his fingers and caressed my cheeks.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he begged of me, his voice kind of cracking.

"Of course not." I smiled and admired his concern for me.

The world outside our little one turned peachy-pink.

"Look, it's the sunrise," Ikuto admired the sky.

"What time is it? We should get some sleep…"

"No! Just…stay here for a while…" he checked his phone, "It's eight. Wow."

He stroked my hair as is I was a pet. Honestly, he was kind of needy at times. I did fall asleep on his lap, I now know where he was coming from when he fell asleep on mine in the park. I woke to find him talking to a bunch of girls.

"Wh-Who are they? When did they get here?"

"They just…formed here," Ikuto's usual calm, deep voice matched his face perfectly, I wonder why I didn't notice that before? "They're crazy. They won't go away. They think we're cosplaying."

The group of girls blew kisses from my gate, thank Goddess it was locked. Ikuto picked me up and brought me inside, I kicked and yelled but it was obviously for show. He can be a show-off at times when he wants to too.

When we were safely inside, we un-did our transformations.

"Poor Tadase…" I wailed.

"I'm sorry Amu, but there's no getting him back now. The time I was brainwashed, I was mentally strong enough to come out of it eventually, but Tadase isn't. You'll have to find a new King for your Guardians."

"Ikuto! How could you say that? We can never give up hope! Either way, Tadase is still only human, he deserves our help!"

"Fine. Do whatever you think is right, but I know Easter. It's all I've known up to about a year ago. And Amu, be careful."

I nodded. There was no chance I was going to forget about my first love and let Easter freaks eat his brains. He was too cute for that anyway, even if evil Tadase did kind of scare me. When I walked into the living room, the phone was sitting on the table. That's it!

"Kukai? No I can't play tennis… Listen, I'm starting a super-plan-to-save-Tadase-from-Easter-freaks, are you in?"

Everyone was surprised to hear that their King was in trouble and were more then happy to join in. I think Kukai took it the worst, though. We planned to invade the apartment I was held in at exactly 6 that evening and escape with Tadase, whatever that took.

Ami and Ikuto came into the room holding hands.

"Guess who woke up?" he asked, grinning.

"Ikuto, I seriously think your loosing it…" I told him, falling onto the sofa.

"Loosing what?" he sat beside me with Ami on his lap.

"Wh-Whatever it was you had!"

"And what was that?"

"Ugh! Never mind! I'm going to make breakfast!" I got up off my seat.

"Will it include tamagoyaki?"

"Amagoaki!" Ami exclaimed, her fat little arms flayed everywhere, even hitting Ikuto in the face.

"Yeah, if you want it to?"

"Then count me in!" Ikuto put Ami on the sofa and came with me.

We spent a good hour making three portions of tamagoyaki. I even had a bit left over that I could use for my lunch when the schools opened again.

"Thank Goddess for tamagoyaki pans, huh?" I said, watching him poke into the half cooked, half raw egg mixture on the pan with a chopstick.

"Yeah, I know. They have other uses."

"Like?"

"When I was a kid, I used to sharpen coloured pencils into it." He seemed pleased with himself.

"Did you tell?"

"Of course not. But it was fun to see Tadase and Utau get bits in their food…I didn't eat anything cooked on it, naturally."

"That's horrible!" I cried, thinking of a tiny Utau and Tadase getting pencil sharpening in their food.

"No, that's genius." He put the finished tamagoyaki on a plate and I place it on the table.

"Amagoaki! YUM!" Ami ran into the kitchen screaming.

"Ami! W-Wait! You need to let it cool!" I yelled after her, picking her up and placing her on the counter.

"Oh Amu~ This looks terrible! You should have let me help! Desu~" Suu sang, folding her arms at the sight of me and Ikuto's cooking.

"I-It's fine Suu. It'll taste good," I reassured her.

"Amu, Amu, Amu…"

Ikuto and I rolled our eyed, I even think I saw Ami join in.

**Kitty: Good?**

**Ikuto: No me and Amu kissing?**

**Kitty: There's only so many kiss scenes you can have without it getting boring...save it for the honeymoon ffs! Or should I say frs (For Rubberduckzilla's sake) ... Man I hate Oasis, but they have a cool add xD**

_**Ikuto's review - Twilight**_

What is this crap? "The smell of his breath?" gross! Okay, if my breath smells like chocolate and sardines, I'd HATE to see what a vampire's smelt like! Rotten animal corpses? Ewww...

I heard some people saying it was like Vampire Knight. Emm...no way. Okay, yeah, vampire and schoolife but this...this is...?

So we have some weirdo girl who smells like flowers who moves to a place that rains a lot (Kitty: Sounds like Ireland -.-') meets a vampire family and suddenly her and the youngest guy lyk...instantly fall in love. And then they're all...deep and stuff.

Now Jacob, HE was awesome. I think him and Alice should get together.

OMG and the movie? SUCKED. They couldn't have picked a worse cast :( I was so dissapointed... Not like I went to see it in cinemas or anything...-.-

Well, I have the books here...let me open them on random pages...

"Look after my heart, I've left it with you." Cheeeeesy.

"You are my life now." WTH? When will Amu say that to me? Ahh!

"I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that. As if you could outrun me. As if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill."

...What a loser. Can anyone say emo? (Kitty: Ikuto, that's not nice. If you think he's a loser, fine but don't insult us emo's by saying he's like them. Ikuto: Your right...sorry.)

Kitty has some cool books here...I might read them for next time! Yeahhh! Be prepared for some...*reads slowly* M-Meg Ca-Ca-Cabot. Yeah, her.


	14. Cp 14 To Rescue Tadase! My Neck!

**Kitty: Hey, I was listening to The Fray there and ever since their song You Found Me came out, I always thought of Zero and Yuki from Vampire Knight when listening to it…**

**I know it's a tragic song about this guy finding God mopping around and tells him it's too late for God to save any of his family and friends but imagine this…just the chorus…**

**Yuki comes back to her dorm from P.E. to find Zero lying on the floor (shirtless obvs :3) surrounded by a puddle of blood. He wasn't taking his tablets and because Yuki wasn't there to provide him with blood…he attacked another student. With the Bloody Rose pointed to his head he asks her, "It's too late. Where were you? Why did you have to go?"**

**Ikuto: That was a mouth-full.**

**Kitty: I wasn't telling you.**

**Ikuto: :3**

It was very dark outside at around half five. Ikuto and I locked up the house and ploughed through the snow.

"Do you think we should have left Ami in the house?" he asked, propping the sleepy Ami up higher in his arms.

"On her own? No way. I don't trust her," I replied, taking one of my eggs out. Of course, I had to bring all four.

"My heart," we both chanted with an egg in our hands, "Unlock!"

"Amulet Clover!" "Black Lynx!"

After our short transformation, I used my 'Remake Honey' attack. As I expected, it melted a path of snow in front of us, and allowed us to walk normally. Ikuto held Ami like a baby in his arms, thankfully she had fallen asleep. We followed he path through my garden to the road, where the cars had already made another path for us. A long walk, full of Ikuto's 'shortcuts', lead us eventually to the spot.

If it was a normal day, Tadase would be first there to welcome me, but he was a prisoner and so Nagihiko and Kukai were there before us. The two Jacks nodded to us, as if to say that they had been here unheard so far. Ikuto was about to put Ami down when I stopped him.

"Ikuto…maybe you should stay here with Ami…"

"I'm not needed?"

"Oh…of course everyone is needed it's just we need someone to mind Ami. At the end of the day she's my little sister and I love her. Plus, your good at taking care of her. She likes you."

Kukai and Nagihiko walked over, completely forgetting their mission and pinched Ami's cheeks. Thank Goodness she didn't wake up!

"She's so cute!" Kukai announced, smiling.

"She resembles you quite a lot, Amu-chan," Nagihiko said while glancing over and back at us.

"I don't think so…" I told him, looking at my sister and not able to understand what he meant, "Does Nadeshiko like kids?"

"N-Nadeshiko?" him and Kukai looked at me strangely. Ikuto, like me, obviously wasn't told something…

"Yeah. Your twin? Remember? Does she like kids? I guess I didn't really get to spend a lot of time with her to know that…"

"Yeah, sure. She loves kids. And Amu, I'm sorry about you not getting to spend enough time with Nadeshiko…"

"Why are you apologising? It's not your fault."

"No Amu. You see, it is."

"What do you mean, Nagihiko?" my heart stopped, had he done something to Nadeshiko? My best friend? Where was she really?! Then Rima and Yaya came together. It was almost time. We kept our eyes on our watches and phones.

As soon as it was six, we crept up to the building. Rima went in first because she was the quietest. She peered in the window. I could see her little nose breathing and fogging up the glass. When she was ready, she waved her hand to signal us to come over. Crouched down, all five of us rubbed our hands together for warmth.

"On three," Nagihiko whispered, "We run inside and make as much noise as possible. Kukai and I will run to get Tadase. Make your distractions as good as possible; knock things off walls, fire attacks and jump on their backs. I don't care what you do, as long as it works. Good luck, everyone!"

The countdown seemed to go in slow motion. On three, we charged in the door and found them sitting drinking coffee. How could they drink coffee when they have a boy prisoner in the next room? I ran straight for their chemicals and knocked them off the shelf with a huge clatter. I should have known that not all chemicals react well together.

Confetti glass flew everywhere and we all shielded our faces. A beautiful splash of a thousand colours came for me. I dodged them and they ran along the floor to make a horrible brown colour…and slowly eroded the floorboards. _Oops_, I thought. We continued to make as much noise as possible as Nagihiko and Kukai snuck into the other room. Yaya kept the Easter freaks busy by getting her duckies to peck the living daylights out of their flesh. And for once, they worked! Very well, if I must say myself.

Kukai and Nagihiko came running out with a screaming and kicking Tadase and signalled us to go. We hopped outside, the ducks still keeping the three inside busy and ran as far as we could, Kukai and Nagihiko caring Tadase. We stopped when we were out of breath and put Tadase on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, sweetly.

"Of course I'm not okay, you commoner! Why drag me all the way out here?!" he yelled.

"Is that normal Tadase or not? I can't tell the difference…" Ikuto finally spoke up.

"I'll try to help him…" I said, "Remake honey!"

I was surprised to see that it worked. Tadase's red eyes faded back to pink and he rubbed his head a few times before saying, "Thanks" and then kissing me on the cheek. I blushed uncontrollably, but of course Ikuto had to ruin the moment and step in.

"Whatever, dude. She's mine," he said and pulled down my collar. Everyone gasped.

"Wh-What? What's wrong? Is there something I'm missing?"

I ran my hand along my neck and felt something that was like a cut. I gasped even harder then everyone else.

"Hey, Ikuto's got a tiny one too…" Kukai remarked, looking closely at him.

"Amu?" Tadase's little rosy-pink eyes looked so glassy and watery when he stared at me.

"Oh, no. That's from playing the violin too much…no biggie," Ikuto replied, holding his neck.

_**LOL I laughed so much typing that ha! XP**_

"W-Well I don't care Amu! I confessed to you and it wasn't enough. Do whatever you want," Tadase said coldly and folded his arms.

"Tadase, the only reason your saying that is because your so used to having the attention of girls all the time! You think that I'm naturally supposed to love you, don't you? And, no, a confession is not enough! And I've figured that out. A relationship between two people doesn't just happen; it takes time and effort and a lot of feelings! I know I'm only just twelve but…at least I can understand that much!" I explained to him.

"Oh," he sighed. The rest were watching, of course and 'Oooo-ed' at everything we said. Tadase eventually gave up.

We said goodbye to each other and that we'd see each other next week (A letter from the school told us that schools would be opened on Friday, but there was no point going in for a day so we get another day off) or something. Ikuto and I began to walk back home.

"What was that?" I asked, angrily.

"That just there? I'm pretty sure it was a cat," he replied, playfully.

"Not the cat!" I watched as it jumped down from a nearby wall, "I mean you revealing what was on my neck!"

"I put it there for a reason," he said, looking down to make sure that Ami was positioned right in his arms.

"Ugh. Whatever. Just don't think of ever doing that again!"

"I won't if you don't want me to, Amu-chan…"

I swung the gate open, twirled the key in the door and walked inside. After getting dressed in to my pyjamas, Ikuto called me downstairs.

"What?" I let my hair down from it's X bobbins.

"Your not going to bed so early, are you? I was going to make us something to eat."

"Of course not. I'm just tired, that's all. What were you going to make?"

"Whatever's here. We didn't buy any ingredients really…how does pasta sound?"

"My mom keeps pasta?"

"No. I bought it the last time we went shopping." I remembered the last time we went shopping that Ami went missing. I took a quick look at her, sleeping on the sofa.

"Oh. Because you know, it's the only meal you can't eat with rice."

"Eugh, why would you eat it with rice? That's against nature!"

"This is Japan, Ikuto?"

"I'm used to eating western-style anyway," he said, shrugging it off and opening a packet of pasta.

It was fun. I've never made pasta before so I had to listen to everything he said. But once it began to boil, the smell was amazing. I offered to make the sauce and secretly whispered to Suu while making it. Carbonara, I was dying to taste it.

"It tastes weird," I said, when we eventually sat down to eat it, Ami and all.

"No it doesn't, it tastes just right. Your just not used to it," he told me, obviously enjoying it at how fat he was eating.

"I guess. I hate having to use this fork! Why won't the pasta go on it?!" I complained, looking at Ikuto who was able to perfectly twirl it around his fork. Ami just used chopsticks, which was pretty wrong.

"Pwasta! Yay!"

"It's pasta Ami."

When we were done, Ikuto was more then happy to bring Ami to bed while I chucked the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Who's ready for bed?" he asked her and picked her up.

"Not me," she replied, coldly.

"A-Ami! If you don't sleep you'll…die."

"Dwie? Ami doesn't want to dwie! She havwen eben gotten a Shoogo Cawa yet!" she wailed.

"That's right, Ami. Now let's go."

"Emm…Ikuto? I'd be careful what you say to her!" I called after him as he walked out of the kitchen.

I sat in the living room on the sofa nearest to the TV. Man, saving people's butts wrecks! Ikuto came in shortly after to tell me that she fell asleep.

"I'm so tired…" I announced, yawning.

"Don't go to sleep yet. We have some videos left to watch. We might as well because they're due back on…" he read the back of one, "Friday."

"Fine, fine. We only have comedy left anyway."

"Yeah, sure."

He popped a DVD in the player and sat beside me. It was the first night I got to laugh rather then be scared and hide behind his shadowy-blue hair. In the end, we got up and he turned off the TV, it was pitch black. For some reason at that moment, I don't know why, I felt the urge to hug him. And I did, just like that. Except, I hugged his back.

"Wh-What's this Amu?"

"Don't move. Just…stay here for a while."

"Sure."

And he did for a good while. We just…stood there until he spun me around. And then, I guess we stood in _each other's _embrace. I stood on my tippy-toes, in attempt to kiss him, no such luck. He figured out what I was trying to do eventually and leaned down to kiss me. He surprised me by biting my lower lip. I flinched a bit but tried my best to kiss back. You do become immensely nervous kissing someone who did not only make ladies faint, but kissed like a God. Not to mention he sweet-talked a lot lately too.

"Amu e molto carino stasera…" he whispered. I didn't know what it meant, but it sounded amazing.

Was perfection…natural for him? Someone must have created the people on earth, and when they got to Ikuto, decided that he would have no flaws. Even something as simple as his lips were so soft, so warm, so inviting. He did something even more erratic (_**erratic…not erotic. Don't get ideas! Lol**_) and I felt his smooth, pink tongue against mine. I worried, but of course he lead. His hand lowered to my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair. When I was getting such a chance to feel his silky hair, why not? He pulled away eventually, out of breath. He rested his head on my shoulder. His hair tickled so much.

**Kitty: Omg! Has anyone heard the All American Reject's cover of Womanizer? No? Mother Goddess! It rocks! They do it better then Bit-Bit herself! Eeek!**

**Ikuto: Britney rocks too, though, right? :3**

**Kitty: Oh yeah, duh.**

_**Ikuto's review - The Mediator**_

Thank Goddess I can read English, that's all I can say. This book is like Ouran High School Host Club, it's full of 'hot' guys -.-'

Okay, so some little emo girl can speak to ghosts…and the evil ones come to attack her and stuff?

And was that dude a vampire or not? What's up with that other dude killing his grandfather while getting his leg over a girl in the living room? (Man, he's my hero! Lolz)

And why can't Susannah have a normal relationship?! Seriously, everyone she falls for is either evil, a ghost or moves. No joke. It makes the books a bit boring. And we all know who she's gonna end up with anyway -.-'

I'm dissing it too much, it was pretty good. That girl kicks ass in batman boots!

Plus the whole ghost thing was pretty well thought out.

OMG does Susannah fancy that priest dude or what? Talking about his eyes and all and then imagining what he was like when he was her age and all? Oh Goddess…

If you don't RnR, the ghost of that dude's grandfather will come and eat your brains. No joke. don't worry, it's not chain mail or nothing, I won't ask you to pass it on. Lolz.


	15. Cp 15 Last Snow Day

**Kitty: I would just like to apologize from the absolute bottom of my heart, because I was in my second house for the last while and I don't have the internet there so I couldn't update my chapters! Oh no's :L**

**Anyway, I'll upload the second one just minutes after I upload this one, Mmmkay? **

**Ikuto: You're a horrible person.**

**Kitty: But I need to visit my other house! It's just like you visiting Amu's house…which is like your second house, is it not?**

**Ikuto: Oh…right…then it's okay then.**

***Thank you so so so so sooo much to all the lovely people who have commented before. I have made some really nice friends so far thanks to this little Fanfic already and I'm so happy :3**

****Also, all the disclaimers apply here peeps…I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do wish I owned Ikuto! (so bad -.-')**

"…Amu-chan's so warm!"

"I-Ikuto, stop that!"

"But it's true…stay still, I'm freezing."

"I can't stay still, your making me freezing too!"

It might sound weird, but it was beginning to be a normal conversation to us. That kind of scared me. Maybe there was some way of scaring him off…there had to be…

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna name your first child?"

That'll have to do it! I'm a genius.

"My first child? That will be up to you, my dear."

"Wh-What?"

"What was the answer you were expecting?"

"I was expecting you to run off like a scared puppy…ugh."

"You'd have to do a lot to scare me off."

It took me ages to get to sleep. I lay awake for a good while, possibly because I was over-tired. It was uncomfortable being beside stupid Ikuto for hours. Beside his bare chest, listening to him breath. He was asleep of course, and his navy hair fell over his eyes.

"Oh, boy," I whispered, stroking his hair, "I wonder which God's sick idea this was; a seventeen year old boy supposedly babysitting his 11 year old girlfriend while her parents are at a magazine convention. Not to mention he's in her bed. What's the punch line?"

I eventually did fall asleep; I'm not sure what time it was at that stage, all I know is that I was exhausted. I welcomed Wednesday morning as a new start though. There was no sun shining through the window. The sky was as black as the aces of spades remind_** you of anyone? **_and a thick layer of snow had gathered at the bottom of my window.

"Hey, Ikuto! Can we go play in the snow today?" I called to him, shaking one of his bare shoulders, not taking my eyes of the glistening snowflakes.

"Mmm…Amu? Uhh…yeah, sure…" he replied sleepily. He obviously wasn't paying much attention to me.

"Ikuto! You're not listening! I want to play in the snow!"

"Amu! Stop acting like…" his voice trailed off a bit because he fell back asleep, "…such a kid. Let…me sleep."

I wondered what his problem was, then got dressed and tried to untangle my strawberry milkshake-coloured hair. He soon followed and Ami bounced her way downstairs after us.

"Why don't we make onigiri?" Ikuto suggested, raiding my cupboards. _**Onigiri = Rice ball That will save you googling J**_

"Eugh, do they count as breakfast?" I asked, flinging a cupboards open to find twenty bags of rice. Wow.

"Not really…they taste good though."

"Ownigeewee! Ownigeewee! Ownigeewee!" Ami sung while sitting on the table.

"Ami says that we're having onigiri. So it's settled," he said, smirking.

"Fine. Why's she on the table?"

"I put here there. It keeps her busy."

"Keeps her busy?"

"Yeah, she likes to play with the salt and pepper shakers."

"Ikuto! You're a terrible babysitter!" I wailed, embarrassed, and picked up a bag of rice.

I got to eat pretty soon afterwards because the rice was easy to make.

"Well…Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

"Ieetahdaakeemasu!"

We made too much and we had at least ten rice balls left.

"I told you not to add the other packet!"

"How was I supposed to know we'd get so many rice balls?"

"You were supposed to listen to me."

"I'm…sorry, Amu-chan. Are you okay?"

"No! I'm too full…I didn't want to waste any rice…" I bent over hugging my stomach, which was bulging slightly.

"What happened to being ladylike?"

"Ikuto, you're so stupid!"

I rummaged through the bit and pieces that were in my old room's wardrobe. I pulled out a giant, fluffy pink coat.

"I did it! I found it!" I called and put it on. All three of us looked hilarious trying to walk in them.

Outside, the snow was almost up to my knees. Untouched, it looked like a blanket of cotton wool…or icing on a Christmas cake. Not that I've eaten one before, I can draw them pretty well, though.

"It's amazing!" I cried, the first time I've set foot outside the house since it snowed and _actually got to enjoy it._

Something hard hit the back of my head and the icy snow dripped down my back. A big snowball. I turned around to see Ikuto bent over laughing at me…and I was the kid? I don't think so.

"Ikuto! You big dummy! That one was really hard! Did you put a stone in it?" I screamed at him, but he was too busy laughing to notice. I was surprised, for such a dark person, he really liked the snow. He looked five years old in it and funny in contrast to its fluffy, white cuteness. His dark, shadowy eyes were…glistening. Glistening in the light reflected by the snow and ice.

I picked up a huge pile of snow and compressed it into a small ball. It looked like it was completely made of ice and I could almost see though it, but it was too thick. Holding it behind my head, I walked behind him, where he was getting another snowball ready. I aimed at him and fired. A thick ball of ice flew through the air and tumbled towards him. It hit the back of his head and he actually fell over! For a minute I was delighted, but he sat up on his elbows and rubbed the back of his head like an injured puppy. I ran to him to help him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to keep my giggles in.

"Yeah…I guess," he said, taking my hand and about to let me help him up, "But I could use-"

And with that, he threw a pile of snow on my head; it trickled down my face and down my top.

"C-Cold! It's cold! It's so cold!" I jumped up in fright, taking off my coat and shaking snow from out of the bottom of my top. Yes, the snow had sunk to the bottom. I'm sure if I had breasts, it would have at least slowed the snow down. But no, I was completely freezing now, back and front. _**I know, I know. Breasts wouldn't slow snow down, but Amu thinks so. I just wanted to highlight the fact that she's still 11 and doesn't have any. Although, I don't know about you, but stuff keeps falling into my bra o.o Seriously; snow, crumbs, leaves…it's very irritating! **_

"As I was saying…" Ikuto continued, "I could use…a good laugh!"

He could barely contain his laughter. Ami and the Charas who were making snow angels nearby heard the laughter and came to investigate. They found me, dripping wet and shivering and Ikuto literally rolling on the floor laughing. We went inside after a while and lit the fire.

"I can't believe you, Ikuto! That was so cruel!" I shouted, my face almost touching the fire. I held my jumper closer to it.

"It's just harmless snow, lighten up!" he teased. His face was pink; it was either from the cold or from laughing.

Five Charas broke through the door and barged into the living room.

"Nya~ Nya~! You guys don't play fair! ~Nya!" Yoru wept, taking a seat on the fireplace beside me.

"Sorry, Yoru-tan!" Ran admitted her guilt and gave him a pat on the back. His tail curled and the little paws on his hands stretched out in front of the fire.

"It's okay Yoru, next time you and me will go and make snowmen on our own," Miki proposed, landing beside him and putting her head on his shoulder.

_They really are tiny_, I thought, _but they act like people would_.

"Really Miki-chan?" he asked, smiling.

Honestly, I felt really bad watching them, so I got up and sat on the sofa. I could still hear and see them from there.

"Sure. Hey, Yoru?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something…" her little peach-yellow face turned a nice salmon pink.

"Hey, Amu? Will we have soup for lunch?" Ikuto stood at the door asking.

I shushed him rudely and pointed towards our Charas.

"Go ahead," Yoru said enthusiastically. I shook my head; he was completely blind to her feelings.

"D-Do you like me?" she asked, I could imagine little cupids (Ran, Dia and Suu, to be exact) floating around them and singing. But they were, of course, sitting right beside me, listening as intently as I was.

"Like you? Of course I do."

"I don't think you understand…I mean as more then a friend…"

"More then a friend…well…I never really thought of it that way…"

"Oh…so you don't?"

"No! Of course I do…it's just I can't really imagine myself with anyone, really…"

"That's okay," she replied, turning her away from him.

He instantly put the hand she wasn't clinging to, his right hand, on the left side of her face and made her face him. Then he kissed her. We all gasped.

"Well, he's definitely Ikuto's Chara," I said slyly.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked.

"Emm…soup's fine. Let's have soup."

We left Miki and Yoru alone in the living room and made lunch. How cute was it that they were getting along so well?

"This is bad," Ikuto told me, drying a bowl I handed him.

"What? That we ran out of soap? It's okay, we have plenty under the sink."

"No. I mean about Yoru and that…hat-person that follows you around sometimes."

"Miki?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"How? I think it's cute," I said dreamily, handing him another washed bowl.

"Yoru's not the kind of person who needs a girlfriend. I think he's too young," he replied to me, drying the bowl with the towel vigorously.

"Now _you're_ acting like your Chara's parent."

"But look at him, he's so cute! I can't imagine a cat going out with a little painter girl."

"They're cute together. Don't do anything to mess this up!" I told him, handing him the last washed spoon and walking out of the room.

The rest of the day went quickly because we went back outside again. At the end, there was no snow left in our garden, but three snowmen made by each of us. Cold and tired, we sat on the sofas looking out at our David sculptures. Ikuto and mine would have been the same size, but he was faster at rolling the snow then me. Ami's was half the size of ours. It was really cute.

"What, Ami? I can't hear you…" Ikuto said. I turned to see Ami whispering in his ear, "Oh, I think that's okay, right, Amu?"

"What? I didn't hear."

"Ami wants to stay up late."

"Umm…I guess that's okay?"

"Great!"

"Cawn wee make a cward cwastle?" she begged him, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sure."

"Awnd will yoo teech me how two pway chess?"

"Okay."

"Awnd-" she never got to finish her sentence, because she collapsed from exhaustion. Ikuto smiled, picked her up and put her to bed. Silly kid. Ikuto returned and flung himself onto the sofa beside me.

"Your getting way to used to living here," I sighed.

"Yeah? What makes you think that?" he asked and flicked the buttons on the remote.

"Never mind…just put it back to that TV drama, there."

"This one? You have got to be kidding me…I know how it ends; the girl is actually-"

"Don't tell me! Just…watch it for a while. It's being shown all night until twelve."

"I bet if you stayed up until twelve, you wouldn't wake up tomorrow morning. And your parents are back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh yeah…it went fast didn't it?"

"Hm?"

"My parent's trip. I should have called them to see how they were doing."

"You can tomorrow…if you wake up early enough."

"I bet I'll wake up earlier then you!"

"A bet? Fine."

"Umm…"

"No, you set the bet, and now you can't change it."

The girl on the TV fell off a bridge, screaming. It gave me a fright. Of course, like any TV drama, the boy was at the bottom to save her. Why wasn't real life as simple as that? Ikuto must have read my mind.

"You know…I know nothing's like that in real life, but I wouldn't be at the bottom of that bridge if that was you."

"W-Wait what?!"

"Duh…Because I'd be at the top to stop you from falling in the first place, I know how clumsy you are," he explained and kissed the top of my head.

I know he was only teasing me, and I know it was totally cheesy but somehow Ikuto made it sound really sweet. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. My ear was against his chest and I could hear his heart beat faster.

"A-Amu! What's this?"

"I don't know…I just felt like hugging you."

I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling. He hugged me back and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Well, I feel like hugging you all the time."

I regretted it, but on our last night together, I fell asleep. Just like that. He must have been able to carry me upstairs, and he did. He didn't put the covers over me because I was in my clothes. And he even respected me enough to sleep on his sleeping mat, which he hasn't done in a while, because I wasn't there to tell him he could sleep beside me. I figured this out when I woke up.

The next day, after my usual morning routine, I was making breakfast with Ikuto in the kitchen as Ami watched nearby in awe. Unfortunately, Ikuto did wake up before me and I was patiently waiting for what he had in store for me.

"Ugh…C'mon! You woke up before me, now what do you want me to pay you with?" I asked, suddenly my patience disappearing.

"Oh? That bet?" he sounded confused as he spread marmalade on his toast, "I completely forgot about it. Thanks' for reminding me Amu. I think you'll pay me with…kisses."

He dropped his knife turned slightly to face me, then put his hands on the counter behind me. He was right next to me. He couldn't be closer if he tried.

"Amuhs gawt a bowifwiend!" Ami cheered from the table.

Ikuto pulled away from me and went over to Ami.

"You see what you did? Idiot…"

"Ami, Ami-chan…I know your jealous, but try to control your feelings for me-"

"Ikuto! Your so self obsessed! You think every girl has to love you, don't you?"

I said that too soon, because I, myself, knew the answer. Yes. They did. Even his own sister couldn't keep her hands off him.

"Yes, they do. I know what your thinking, even my own sister can't keep her hands off me!" he joked, but he didn't realise how right he was.

_**Ikuto's reviews - Enchanted**_

Are you kidding me? Kitty made me watch this one. I thought it was an extreme comedy and I laughed through the whole thing…but I turned to see that Kitty was crying at all the kiss scenes. *sigh*

I guess it was good…I just don't get why that chick had to keep bursting out into song all the time and WHY DID SHE MADE A DRESS OUT OF CURTAINS? IT REMINDS ME OF THE KFC ADD?!

Anyway, even though she's hot, she can't get away with being thick-headed and princess-y in this world! I love how she like, keeps on going around talking about love…I mean, what a sap! (Kitty: Ikuto, be nice not mean…)

Okay, okay. Good things about the movie…I guess it was pretty funny. Plus, the outfits made me burst out laughing. But honestly, I think it was better in the Disaster Movie when she randomly screams, "Ack! Oh…it's just my sleeve…"

I'd expect Ami to watch this before me but…whatever.

_**Stardust**_

What. The. Hell.

What was up with that old witch-lady wanting to eat that girl? And looking at her butt in the mirror?

Okay, maybe I do that sometimes……but she's, like,…old!

And would that dude make up his mind about weather he likes bitchy girl or star-face girl already?!

Why would a magical world be over a stone wall? If magic was that easy I'd take the subway to Candy Mountain, the train to Hogwarts (lol), ride my bike to Willie Wonka's Chocolate factory then later on maybe me and Amu can holiday in Neverland and Oz!

Did I over-exaggerate? WHO CARES! That's what this movie made me feel.

Oh, I like the way that dude turns into a…rat or whatever it was. I'd totally turn into a cat if I could, sneak into Amu's bedroom and be all like, "Ooooh Amu! I'm a cat! Snuggle with me and tell me all your secrets...then bathe me =D" *drools* Yeahhhh.

Oh, back to the movie. A GAY CROSS-DRESSING PIRATE? Hell no man…you just made me think twice about Pirates of the Caribbean! Don't trust Barbosa, Sparrow and Jones! Nuh uh! Their CROSS-DRESSING GAY NINJA PIRATES! UH! … W-With lipstick -.-'

Next your gonna tell me that people sparkle like Edward Cullen in this movie! *whispers* They do? Awh hells no! LET ME TELL YOU THIS…EDWARD CULLEN DOES NOT SPARKLE…IT'S SWEAT. PURE. SWEAT. My teeth sparkle in the moonlight though. Plus I bet my *censored for the health and well-being off readers of all ages :3* is bigger then Edward freaking Cullen any day. What…you have to censor the word nose?!?!?!?! NOSE NOSE NOSE NOSE NOSE!


	16. Cp 16 Amu's visit! How ironic!

**Kitty: Phew, man I'm so sorry for being away guys. No really, I am. I missed the internet too.**

**Awh well, at least I wrote half of this on the car ride home…the laptop was bouncing all over the car…**

**And my brother was able to read this over my shoulder…**

**Anyway, it's here. And I can now wipe the sweat from my forehead…*feels forehead* Okay, so there is none.**

**Ikuto: Kitty would like to thank everyone who read or commented this…because they rock. **

**Kitty: No, they are my rock. Without them I would have given up at chapter 3.**

**Ikuto: Mannn….**

**Kitty: I know. So thank you, so much.**

Ami, Ikuto and I sat in the living room watching TV.

"Switch…switch…switch…"

"Ami? Since when do you get to decide what to watch on TV?" I asked her. She was on Ikuto's lap poking him and telling him what to put on the TV. For some reason, she always picked the gory shows/movies.

"Sinceh onii-tan ish hewe!"

"Ikuto, you can't watch a show documenting the Japanese police whether in front of Ami!"

"But Ami said so," he replied, simply.

Ami stuck her tongue out at me.

"She's a little girl…"

"Yeah, so she knows what she wants to watch on TV."

"Ikuto, was there something in that marmalade you had this morning? Seriously?!"

"Well, whatever it was, it tasted good and I want some more."

I gave up, thumping my head against the palm of my hand. The sound of a car pulled up in front on the house.

"Mamma! Papa!" I cried, opening the front door.

Ami just sat there, staring at the TV. Ikuto wasn't just getting too used to living here, Ami was too used to Ikuto's presence.

"Amu-chan!" my mother called, getting out of the car and hugging me, "How was everything?"

"Fine-"

"So cool!" my mother yelled as she came into the living room, "Ikuto-san likes kids too!"

My mother was like that little coconut-head kid with the glasses that follows me around when she sees Ikuto.

"I highly doubt that, Mamma."

"Yeah, sure. I love kids," Ikuto replied in the most monotone, lazy, laid-back voice I've ever heard. Ever.

"Oh! Ikuto-san is so cool! I bet you like animals too, right?"

"He is one," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. Animals. Sure. Cool."

"Ikuto-san, would it be okay if I interviewed you for my magazine?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Wuah! Too cool!"

My father came in the door with two suitcases, "Mamma, will you not help me?"

"Hush! I'm talking to Ikuto!"

Suddenly his phone rang. I could hear the other end perfectly from where I was sitting.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto?"

"Utau? What's up?"

"Ikuto your still at Amu's place?"

"Yeah. I'm coming home tonight."

"Oh, right, because Mummy's expecting you."

"Of course."

"She also wants to know if Amu's family want to come over for dinner, I think it's, like, a thank you or something…"

"I'll ask-"

"We can come," my mother replied almost instantly.

"That's a yes, I guess."

"Okay, I'll go tell Mummy. She also said for everyone to come at around eight."

"That's only in…two hours."

"Yep. See you then Nii-chan!"

And Utau hung up. I had just realised that I've met all of Ikuto's family apart from his birth father and mother. How strange. I had to make a nice impression on his mother. So while Ikuto waited downstairs, the rest of us got ready. I wore a baby-pink dress with a peach cardigan with no buttons that tied at the waist. My Charas were sleeping, as usual. They did that a lot. They were either lazy, or just not bothered anymore.

I came downstairs first and spun around.

"Whatcha think?" I giggled.

"Stunning, as usual," came Ikuto's reply.

His Chara, unlike mine was fully awake around this time of day and hovered around me.

"Not bad Nya~ But you'd look better with a pair of cat ears! Nya~ Right, Ikuto?" Yoru snickered, covering his tiny mouth with his oversized moonlight blue paws.

"Sure, Yoru. Whatever you say," Ikuto replied, sighing.

"I'm just saying. ~Nya."

"What is this…meet the parents?" he asked, as we were walking down the street and chuckled.

"Actually, it would be 'Meet the Tsukiyomi/Hoshina's'," I replied cheekily and we both laughed to ourselves.

Ikuto's house was bigger then I imagined it. It wasn't like a castle, nor was it like a normal house I've seen around Tokyo. It even had it's own automatic gate that Ikuto had to speak into to let us in. Ikuto…had dogs. The cat owned dogs. How ironic.

"Hey boy!" he laughed as a German Sheppard threw him to the floor and licked his face. Another came along and joined in. "Hi to you too, girl."

"Ikuto…you have dogs?"

"Yeah, of course. I love them. I'd like you to meet Mitsuki and Usagi, my dogs."

They came along and sniffed me for a while so I pet them lovingly.

"They're lovely! I want them!"

Ami seemed to be afraid of them. Ikuto brought us inside, past the huge garden. No wonder he was admiring the roses in my garden, he had plenty himself. Roses must be a symbol of hospitality to him. The hall was a huge circle-shaped room with a circular, red rug. A spiral staircase towers above and before us. The walls, the stairs, even the doors were white.

"Welcome to my home, I guess," he told us and shrugged.

"Ikuto? Are you home?" came a voice from one of the rooms.

Ikuto's mother came from one of the doors. She was wearing a floral patterned dress with high heels. Her silky brown hair was clipped neatly at the back of her head with a golden clip.

"Wow…" my mouth managed to slip out. I seen Ikuto roll his eyes and put his hand on his hip.

"Your Hinamori Amu?" she asked, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Yeah…your Ikuto's mother?"

"Please call me Souko."

"Well, now I know where Utau gets her looks from," I said, being able to perfectly see Utau's eyes in her mother's.

"I'm Midori," my mother said, bowing to Souko, "And this is my husband, _____ and my daughter, Ami."

"Oh, of course I know you. I'm a big fan of your magazine; I buy every issue. I think the article on re-decorating cushions was very useful."

"Oh, my. Really? I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe someone like you reads my magazine! I'm so glad that it can be beneficial to all types of women."

We made our way to the sitting room, it was about twice the size of ours and had twice the amount of furniture in it. Unlike the hall, it was rectangular shaped and had giant brown leather sofas and mahogany tables. The walls were covered with old pictures in fancy frames. On one wall, they seemed to form a timeline, starting with a tiny baby. Then, the baby getting older and getting thin, blue hair. Another showing the young Ikuto holding another baby with blonde hair, obviously Utau. The last was of Ikuto, Utau and their birth father. They looked so happy.

"Hey, Ikuto," I called to him, standing in front of the pictures. He got up from his seat on the sofa, where he was talking to his mother and my parents and stood beside me.

"Yeah?"

"You guys were so cute when you were younger," I told him, nodding to the last picture.

"Oh, right. Thanks," he replied, leaning in and taking a look himself.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"You were so cute, what happened to you guys?!"

"Oh, ha-ha. Your hilarious."

"That seems to be the last one…" I assumed, looking around the room frantically to see if there was one of them older.

"Yeah…" he said, sadly.

"Why?"

"Guess why."

"Easter?" my voice was reduced to a whisper, even though our parents were happily chatting away.

"Yup. I spent so much time there with Utau, we kind of lost our childhood…" his voice sounded nostalgic, as if he was an old man.

"Don't be silly, Ikuto. Your still a child," I replied, looking out the window to see that my Charas couldn't resist following me and were playing chasing with Yoru outside. Yoru was Ikuto's proof that he was still a child.

"I guess you could be right. I must sound pretty stupid, huh?"

"Not at all. But you have to live a bit differently nowadays, your free from Easter, you know."

I had realised that that was probably what Yoru's job was; to convince Ikuto that he was free. I may have well told him, he was going to figure out someday. He was free like a cat. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, don't worry. I will."

We sat down on the sofa and continued to talk. Then I remembered Ikuto's step-father.

"Hey, Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Where's your step-father? Is he coming?"

"I doubt it. We only put up with him for Easter. He's working on starting a new company."

"Oh? What does it do?"

"I'm not sure…but it involves chickens.

"…chickens?"

"Yeah. I heard him talking on the phone about buying two dozen chickens."

"Oh…maybe he's starting his own KFC?"

"We'll see."

"I have a huge portion of salmon inside and I wanted to share it with you, to thank you," Souko mentioned, and I just noticed the smell of fish coming from the other room.

"Thanks? For what?" my mother asked, turning her head to the side.

"For taking care of my Ikuto, of course."

"Taking care of him?"

Ikuto obviously told Souko that he was staying with me when he was 'kicked out'.

"Umm…while I minded Amu, of course, Hinamori-san," he lied quickly.

"Oh, yes, of course," my mother replied, smiling.

We sat down at the dinner table and Souko left for the kitchen. Ikuto wiped a sweat-droplet from his head. I was right there with him.

_**Ikuto's reviews - Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan**_

Awesome XD

A killer angel who gets naked now and then? Umm…yes!

What was up with her hair? Did she dye it? Did it change colour? Is she so magic her hair had to change? I don't know.

And that kid so doesn't deserver Dokuro-chan, I do. I mean, Amu could get used to another underage girl being around. That Sakura kid's a geek.

And that goat kid? She's adorable too! But, wouldn't people notice that she has horns on the sides of her head? WHY DON'T PEOPLE CARE THAT DOKURO-CHAN IS MAGIC?

I wish I could turn people into animals things. I'd turn Tadase into a…spider baby. Yeahhh.

Speaking of spider babies…watch Father Ted. No really, do.

This is an order from your God, Ikuto.

Ms Doyle: Now what do you say to the cup of tea father?

Father Jack: Feck off cup!

XD


	17. Cp 17 Ikuto's Goodbye

**Kitty: I know it's a little late but…DID YOU READ THE NEW MANGA CHAPTER?**

**Oh. My. Goddess.**

**Kill me.**

**KILL ME!**

**I won't give anything away, but prepare to be HEAVILY DISSAPOINTED.**

**It's not that I would say this if it was in real life, I'd actually encourage Ikuto…but in the manga…now way. It means we won't see him for a LONG TIME. Grr.**

**Anyways, I've been writing pretty late at night…and it means I fall asleep in the middle of something, so that's what's up with the late updates lol. My parents might kill me for staying up so late XD**

The table cloth was snow white. Sparkly silver chopsticks with tiny, baby blue cranes on them sat on light blue napkins. The was gorgeous. Across from me, a tall, detailed clear, glass vase held a bunch of wild daises, lilies and small white flowers. Souko returned with the food, my mother went to help her.

"I see your interested in Ikebana, Souko-san," my mother commented, nodding towards the vase._** Ikebana = Seriously dedicated flower aranging XD**_

Souko looked a little embarrassed, "Yes, I loved it ever since I was a little girl but…I'm not very good at it."

"But it's so beautiful! How can you say that?"

I was glad to see that our mothers were getting along well. I gazed over at Ikuto, whose Persian blue eyes were busy looking at the food he was eating, although, I knew he could still hear our mothers' little conversation and the corners of his lips curved into a smile. When we were filled with rice, I offered to help clean up.

"Ikuto, dear?" Souko called him, taking the same place she did before on the leather sofa.

"Hm?"

"Be good and take Amu and Ami, here, outdoors."

"Outdoors?"

"Yes. To see the garden and that. We're going to have a chat."

Ikuto reluctantly lifted Ami up and we closed the sitting room door behind us.

"She hasn't said that to me in years," he told me angrily.

"What?"

"To go away because her and the 'adults' are talking."

"Why would it bother you so much?"

"I don't know. I guess I just feel left out, a bit. Do they think I'm not an adult?"

"Your not, Ikuto."

"Right. But still."

"Ikuto, I don't understand you. I don't think I ever will."

He ignored me and brought us outside. The snow, of course, was gone but there was still a lot of frost. The driveway was coated in a thick layer of shiny, slippery ice. It was very cold, too. The remainder of the snow was sitting on walls and trees because there was not enough sun to melt it. Even the soil was mixed with the snow and looked awful strange. We walked to the back of the house to see a long garden filled with all sorts of coloured flowers, buried slightly in snow.

"It's beautiful," I said, standing in the middle of the grass and twirling.

"Want to see the cherry blossom at the bottom of the garden?" he asked, putting Ami down and taking her hand.

"Yes, please!" I replied enthusiastically and skipped to the bottom of the garden.

At the bottom was a huge, fabulous cherry blossom. It's branches stretched out really far, but it lacked blossoms. I was a bit disappointed, but I imagined that they looked delicate, like paper flowers, when they did bloom.

"You can make a wish if you stand under it," Ikuto explained.

"A wish? Are you stupid? I'm not a kid, it's just and ordinary tree!"

He snickered, "Fine, I was kidding. Just stand under and see what happens."

I stood under the tree on a patch of grass. I didn't see anything happen.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, while reaching upwards. I wasn't sure what he was going to do at the time to be honest. I just stood there like an idiot waiting for something to happen. He pulled one of the branches gently, the released it. A small pile of snow dripped onto my head.

"Eugh! Gross! My hair! Ikuto!!"

He was obviously chuckling to himself, bent over laughing like that. I picked up a piece of half-melted snow from the ground and threw it at him. It hit his head straight on. It was then I realised that the snow wasn't clean, but there was some dirt in it. He reached up to his head, in surprise, and shook off the dirty snow.

"H-Hey! There was dirt in that snow!" he shrieked, then tried to shake off some more snow.

"I'm sorry!" I tried my best to stop laughing, "Let me help you…"

He bowed his head and I combed my fingers through his hair a few times. It was all gone, but his hair was soaked. It was a pity, since he had nice hair.

"Amu-chan?" a voice called, "Are you there?"

I grabbed Ikuto and Ami's hands and raced up to the top of the garden.

"Yes, Mamma?"

"Oh, Souko-san wanted me to tell you that she had dessert, if you want to come in for some."

"Oh, thank you Mamma."

We followed her inside, back to the sitting room, where on the dining table, was a big cake and bowls of ice cream.

"I hope everyone likes chocolate cheeseca-" Souko began.

"Chocolate?" Ikuto's ears had pricked up.

Souko giggled, "Yes."

"If anyone doesn't like theirs, I'll gladly take it, then," he announced cheekily before taking a seat beside us all.

A pretty glass bowl sat in front of me with green tea ice cream in it, and a plate beside it with a creamy, soft looking cheesecake topped with a sort of chocolate sauce. It took me forever to eat it because I was taking my time to savour it all. I ignored Ikuto's hungry stares from beside me, he had finished his within seconds. I brushed my hair in front of my face, as if he wasn't there.

Then, the door opened and a blonde-haired beauty flew through the door on her mobile phone.

"I'm telling you; if they ask for me to do that job again, I'm totally free."

"Utau-chan," Souko exclaimed and got up from her seat.

"Mammy! Um…here listen, I got to go," she told the person on the phone, hanging up and kissing Souko on the cheek.

"Did everything go well?" she asked, pointing to a seat beside Ikuto and I where she could sit.

"Well…" she stated, flicking back her golden ponytails.

"Utau-tan! Utau-tan!" Ami cried, leaving her seat and hugging her.

"A-Amu, why is your little sister hugging me?" she gasped, looking towards me.

"She's a huge fan," I explained, laughing a bit, "I might warn you; so are my parents."

"Wuah! Hoshina Utau in the flesh, I still can't believe your friends with my Amu-chan! And then Ikuto-san's little sister. How amazing!" my mother cried, her eyes were the size of dinner plates, and glistening.

"Oh, why thank you. Anyone from Amu's family is a friend of mine," she replied, giving a big, closed-eyes smile to all of us. I don't think I'll ever get used to Utau's split personality.

Utau, due to being late from recording another song for her new album, unfortunately had to eat on her own, but we kept her company at the table. At the end of the evening, it was getting very dark. Too dark to walk home. Souko offered us a lift home in her car. Ikuto, Utau, Ami and I stood outside for a while, while the rest were busy talking inside. Ami, of course, was all over Utau, her new "Onee-tan."

Ikuto stood beside me, looking at the waning moon, with his hands in his pockets.

"So…I guess this means you'll be moving back home, then," I finally spoke up.

"Yeah. Maybe so."

"What do you mean maybe?"

He turned to face me, "I just go wherever the wind takes me."

"Ahh, right." I began to stare at my shoes, "What about your bag of clothes?"

"Already taken care of."

"I see…" I stared intensely at my shoes then, watching my toes point inwards.

"I had fun, though."

I looked up straight away, "Me too."

Then, thinking he couldn't surprise me anymore, he hugged me. A full, warm, bear-hug. I laughed.

I hopped in the car when my parents came out and waved goodbye from the backseat. Was it over? Just like that? Ikuto's little visit seemed short. Wait- what am I saying? Who needs him anyway! With the way he acts all perverted around me!

But when I looked out the care window, I saw Ikuto waving back. Even through there was a car window and a good bit of space between us, I could still see his eyes. They looked so soft. And I wished I could thank him for his stay, in a way. Just for being there and making some good memories with me. The movies in, the days out, the food we cooked together, the laughs, the sad moments, the snow days… I didn't want to say goodbye.

When I got into the house, I went straight upstairs to find that he did take his bag home. The sleeping mat was neatly folded in his corner. And the room seemed cleaner then it was before. It felt empty. There was something missing. My Charas slept soundly in their eggs, they had followed me home in the car. One egg was missing. I walked over to the corner of the room. My bookshelf stood high above me and I picked out a book at random. A manga book, to be exact. I noticed that it was in the wrong place and put it back. No, two were in the wrong place. Hang on, three!

Ikuto had tried his best to keep my bookshelf clean, but he didn't know the order I kept my books in; the order I bought them. I arranged them back into place and then decided that I wanted to read one. Sailor Moon was my oldest so I fell back onto my bed and flicked open the first page. My Charas heard me shuffling around, and woke up.

"Sailor Moon!" Ran exclaimed, "Can we read it with you? Sailor Venus is my favourite!"

"Sailor Venus, no way! It has to be Sailor Jupiter!" Miki replied, sticking her tongue out to Ran.

"Oh my, Desu~ I think I prefer the outer Senshi…Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! Desu!~" Suu sung, dusting off her apron.

"Your all wrong. Sailor Moon is the best," I told them, turning the page.

_**Okay, okay. I know what your thinking. Ran, pink, Chibiusa. Miki, blue, Ami. Suu, green, Makoto. Well I just thought that these characters seemed to go with the Shugo Chara characters. Like Ran would look up to Minako because she's pretty, confident and outgoing. Miki would look up to Makoto because she's creative, strong and bold. Suu would look up to the outer Senshi because…well…I don't know why…I just thought it would be funny :3**_

_**Its funny how they all seem to like my favourite characters though :S**_

We continued to read until the last page. When I opened it, a piece of ripped, lined paper fell out.

"What's this?" I asked them, picking it up from my lap and turning it over and back.

"Amu-chan!" Miki cried, taking it from me, "I didn't know you had such talent! It's beautiful…for a scrap piece of paper. No wonder I'm one of your Charas!"

"Huh?" I took it back from her and looked at it. What I didn't see, was on the back. My name written in pink pen, with swirls, hearts, stars, butterflies and flowers in blue, green, pink, yellow and purple.

"I didn't draw this, Miki," I told her, not able to take me eyes off it.

"Oh…" the once proud Miki floated away.

"It's gorgeous though…" I stopped and gasped, "It was Ikuto, wasn't it?"

"I bet it was!" Ran exclaimed, her little pink, fluffy pom-poms shaking everywhere.

"He loves you…~Desu!" Suu managed to get her little sentence in, and smiled.

I stared at it for ages, it was too sweet. I went to the bookshelf to put the manga back, and couldn't help but wonder if there was more, so I opened a few more books. Tons and tons of pieces of lined paper fell out of them, all different sizes and colours. But each had "Amu" or "Amu-chan" written on them. One even said "Koneko-chan" but I think that was just Ikuto having a laugh. I knew what I was going to do, took out a scrapbook full of coloured paged and a glue stick and began to glue them all in, one by one. In the end, the little notes had taken up eight A4 pages. Wow, Ikuto was really crazy.

When I was finished, I got dressed into my pyjamas and sat on the bed. It was too quiet. Even my Charas had nothing to say. And right there on the bedside table beside me, was a tall glass; with a single withered rose in it.

**Kitty: So that's it.**

**Ikuto: What?!**

**Kitty: Well, it's no longer Ikuto's Visit anymore is it?**

**Ikuto: You mean…your firing me?**

**Kitty: No! No! It's the end of Ikuto's Visit…but I'm planning on a sequel :D**

**Ikuto: "Ikuto's Visit 2...Ikuto plans more mischief!"**

**Kitty: No…I was thinking more it was a continuation of where we finished off and Ikuto and Amu's love progresses : )**

**Ikuto: Yay :D Okay, I'll go with that : )**

_**Ikuto's reviews - Sweeney Todd.**_

Oh. My. Goddess.

JOHHNY DEPP SINGING? NO WAY. (Kitty: I thought Johnny did a pretty good job…)

And the ending was horrible! HORRIBLE. (Kitty: Okay, I'll agree there.)

Besides the singing, because I'm not a musical fan, I guess all of the gore was pretty good. Especially when Mrs Lovett locks the kid, Edward-Tadase-Toby, in the basement and he discovers all of the secrets :3

(Kitty: Okay, Edward-Tadase-Toby is kind of an inside joke, so I'll let you in :3

When me and me bessie were having a sleepover we were watching Sweeney Todd and we couldn't remember the cute kid's name so since I was going through a 'let's name everyone and everything Edward' phase, I named him Edward. But my friend, who favours Tadase from Shugo Chara wanted to name him Tadase.

We went on calling him Edward _and_ Tadase until we found out that his real name was Toby. And then he became Edward-Tadase-Toby :3 )

So anyway, I liked the gross bits. Another was one of the times when Todd sent that guy down the hole, he hit his head and fell sideways, gross :D And what about when it took that guy ages to die and he grabbed Mrs Lovett's skirt? Ha-ha.

But what I hated more then the singing, was Todd's daughter and that weirdo kid that came with him on the boat. Who was that kid, anyway? Was he related to Mrs Lovett or something? Whatever. He was annoying. He couldn't sing, he bugged me the whole time and I had to skip all of the scenes he came on the screen. WHY DID HE GET TO LIVE IN THE END?!


End file.
